I'm Sorry, Hn Isn't a Word
by Luna Vampyre
Summary: I lived a relatively normal life. Except, y'know, getting chased by monsters. Lately, it's gotten worse and my best friends tell me that she's a demon. And what's up with that stupid fire demon? He's so mean to me, but there's something about him... Rated M for possible future chapters and language. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1: Shot in the Dark

Ok! Well, here is a new story from yours truly. My last one was taken down for some inane reason that I'm not terribly pleased about, but lately I've been working on this one. Here's hoping you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: Ok, I'm only saying this once, because it really annoys me. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, the series would not have ended where it did. So there.

Let the story begin!

* * *

Breathe in through you nose, out through your mouth. Repeat until calm. Raise the bow, dock the arrow. Aim at the target. Loose the arrow. Lower the bow. Exhale. Rinse and repeat.

That's my typical after school routine. I shoot while my two best friends/brothers talked, wrestled and tried to distract me. Numerous times I have had to aim at them to get them to shut up. I shaved off a bit of Kazuma's hair once, and damn, was he ever pissed. Yusuke and I were laughing like hell though.

Seeing as how I'm not athletic, archery is a close as I get to sports. That and yoga. The dorks (Kazuma and Yusuke) have been telling me that they were going to toughen me up. Never have. I already know that I don't have to outrun whoever's chasing me. I have to outrun the poor sap that got stuck behind me. The boys are convinced that I'd be the killer in the horror movie, considering how I think. They wouldn't be dead though, I love them too much.

I retrieved my arrows, clearing up and putting everything away. Fun fact: my bow is made form someone Yu's size. I'm 5 feet tall. He's 5 foot 7. It's a big freaking bow.

"You done Ri-ri?" Yusuke asked. I nodded. "Well then, we'll walk you home. Right, Kuwabara?"

"Right. It's a man's job to take care of his little sister!" the orange haired giant announced. Ah, the wonderful sayings of that boy. I love you Kazuma!

I shrugged. "It's fine, guys. Just go on home." I started off on my own. Yusuke grabbed onto the back of my sweater, forcing me to stop. I glared back at him. They walked me home. You'd think I'd have learned to stop trying to get them to let me walk home alone. After all, "the dark is a bad place for kids", as Yusuke puts it. I love the dark. I'm one of those irrational people that run into trouble, love things that scare other people and hold their fingers in a cross in front of J. Crew. Yeah, I've done it. It was freaking funny!

* * *

We got to my apartment. My mom tried to give the boys tea, my kid sister hid in the living room. I kicked them out. No need for prolonged interaction with my adopted family. I keep everyone away from them as much as possible. They are polar opposites of me, and even though I love them, it scares me. They're just so cheery! It's not right!

I went into my room, a small white room with a black bed, desk and a very bright color block dresser. A bookshelf stood in a corner, almost overflowing with all of my books. I sat at my desk, doing some of my weekend homework on my laptop. It was about 11 when I finished. After that, I snuck out. As usual. Everyone was asleep, so they'd never know. I'm a night owl, so sue me.

The local park was my destination. I parkoured over the playground equipment, trying to see how high I could get. I'd gotten to the top of the entire thing before I heard a crack of thunder. At that exact moment, a downpour started. I sighed and climbed down. Walking home in the rain was nice. Not something I got to do on a regular basis. Too many monsters lurking in the dark. I was pissed off by that. I can't enjoy the dark while I'm running for my life.

Speaking of, RUN! A huge, ugly green thing chased after me. I couldn't go home with that monstrosity following me. I chose to do the logical thing: hide in a tree until ugly gets bored.

That would've worked too. If ugly hadn't snapped the tree in half. Thank God I could blame that on the storm. I'd never run so fast in my life. They say humans can lift a truck if they're scared enough, or if they were Chuck Norris. I vaguely wondered if that would apply to me. I'm no Chuck, but I was pretty fucking scared.

"Jhoder, jhoder, jhoder, jhoder…" I mumbled, running as fast as possible. That's Spanish for "fuck", by the way. My favorite over-used curse word.

_Why hasn't this guy lost interest yet?_ I thought frantically. Normally I could shake them off, or they just got bored. This was going to be a big problem. I'd ended up in that same park. I scaled to the top of the equipment. Not smart in a storm, I know, but cut me some slack, I was about to get eaten alive or something equally gruesome. It was a miracle he hadn't even scratched me yet. I was just out of Ugly's reach, and if I fell I was screwed. That is, if the lightning didn't get me first.

I was saying my prayers until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ugly!" they yelled. "Eat this!" A glowing blue shot hit Ugly right in the chest. He went down. I hoped, and I know this is mean to say, that he was dead. I looked towards the voice.

"Rhys!" Yusuke yelled. "Are you ok?" He ran at me through sheets of rain.

I glared at him. "Are you stupid? I was being chased by something that makes Kazuma look like Halle Berry! Of course I'm not ok!"

Yusuke just grinned and held out his hand. "Whatever, kid. Jump! I'll take you home."

"Are you going to explain what that ugly-ass thing was? And why you of all people showed up?" He nodded.

"Tomorrow. I promise." I nodded and jumped. He caught me and put me on his back. I was piggy-backed to my lovely apartment. We went around back and through the window, since Yusuke knew I snuck out. Smart boy. "Kay, sleep tight. I'll come and get you tomorrow. Or, today I guess. Love you."

"Love you to, Yusuke." Then he was gone. He, Kazuma and I say that all the time. "I love you." It's just our way of showing we're family. It's always been our thing.

I got changed out of my wet clothes, hanging them up. I put of soft black pajamas covered in little moons and stars. A few deep breathes, and I'd fallen asleep.

I was so going to kill him tomorrow.

* * *

There you are! I'll be updating weekly if I can. Please review, but let's be civil. No body likes flames.

~Luna


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging on By a Thread

I'm back! Welcome to Chapter 2! I got some reviews, so I'm gonna do my "thank you"s and address what problems my reviewers saw.

**Gemini**: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's cute. How were Yusuke and Kazuma OOC, though? I'm hoping I fixed it in this chapter, but I wasn't sure what it was. :)

**Sardonic Grin**: Thanks for the honesty. I know my action scenes suck a bit, I'm trying to get better. If you have pointers, I'd love to hear them. :)

**dani1014**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. As for the spelling, I went over it and didn't notice anything, so you must have better eyes than I do. :)

And one complaint was that I didn't describe my character enough. I'm sorry guys! It's my bad habit, I always do it in the second chapter. I'll work on it in any future stories.

Oh and before we start, let's give a cheer to my first follower, **sherlaylay. **Thanks for following! It means a lot to me!

Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rhys!" Yusuke yelled. "Get up you lazy fuck!" What a lovely thing to wake up to. A low growl curled out of my throat and a pillow hit Yusuke square in the face. It may have been noon, but I wasn't awake yet. Getting chased all night made me feel like I deserved to sleep in. "For the love of god, get up!" The covers were ripped away from my body. "Don't make me get a glass of water Rhys!" Now, that got me up. He wasn't bluffing. He'd done it before, and it was the worst morning of my life.

"Fine!" I screamed. "Get out so I can get dressed!" Yusuke gave me his trademarked grin before strolling out of my room like he owned the place. Jackass. I threw on a black t-shirt, black skinnies and skull printed sneakers. My dark red hair flopped in front of my right eye. I hastily pulled it back, running out of my room and into Yusuke's chest. He carried me (literally) out of my building and to his house.

Apparently I had become a sack of potatoes overnight. Fascinating.

Kazuma was waiting for us, watching TV. Some random crime drama. I was just glad he wasn't watching soap operas again. We had to stage an intervention. Atsuko, Yusuke's mom, wasn't home. That was too bad; she was like a mother to me. Kazuma saw us reflected in the screen. He ran up and gave me the once over.

"You don't look hurt. Urameshi, you sure that demon didn't get her?" Kazuma asked.

I gave the boys a black look. "Demon?"

Yusuke sighed. "Park it Rhys. This will take a while."

* * *

"Ok, let me see if I've got this." I sat on the floor across from the boys. They had serious looks on their faces, contrary to their normal carefree, stupid expressions. "So, Yusuke is a half-demon, or hanyou, whatever you call it, and Kazuma is a human that can make a dimension-cutting sword." They nodded. "Yu used to be a Spirit Detective, but got fired because some Toddler's daddy doesn't like him. Said toddler still calls on you two and two other demons to solve his problems because apparently you 'kick ass.' Now, both of your demon friends are ex-thieves, one of whom has three eyes, the other has plants in his hair. Other demons have been attacking me for some reason, and your little toddler has decided I need protection for a currently undisclosed reason. That about sums it up, ne?" Another nod.

"Now, explain how Shizuru, Keiko, and Atsuko know, but I, the one getting attacked, didn't get the privilege of knowing what was trying to fucking kill her?" I screeched.

Kazuma was cowering behind Yusuke, who looked ready to piss himself. They both shook, terrified. I may be five foot nothing, but I'm scary when I'm pissed. They've learned that I don't let thing's go. I get even, and that's worse than just a punch in the face. It'll scar you for life. I tapped my fingers on my leg, waiting for an explanation. It never came. The doorbell rang, giving both of them the opportunity to bolt, practically crawling over each other to get away from the scary girl that was 2 years younger and a whole head shorter. Call me crazy, but I found it flattering. I got up and grabbed a can of Coke from Yu's fridge.

This was going to be a long day.

My brothers came back, pushing a new boy out in front of them. The new boy was….. pretty, for lack of better word. He had long red hair, fair skin and stunning green eyes. The facial features were soft, making him appear like a girl. Damn, though, he was gorgeous. I turned my attention back to the cowering morons, raising my eyebrows.

"If you had given me a Coke before all of this, I'd have been in a much better mood," I stated, smiling at them. I'm not a nice person until I've had my morning caffeine. They blame my shortness on it, but that's just a myth. I hope. "By the way, I want to meet this toddler, Koenma, wasn't it? Need to have a _chat_ with him." Yusuke and Kazuma looked at each other. I knew what they were thinking. _Poor Binky Breath._ That baby was going to have one hell of a day when we met. He might have a few nightmares. Apparently, I'm as scary as the three eyed demon. Big accomplishment!

The shockingly beautiful boy smiled at me. "That can be arranged. He actually asked us to bring you to him soon. He's been getting impatient with it. Oh, my name is Kurama, by the way. Or, Suichi if you prefer."

"Yeah, the fox demon gifted with kleptomania. The dumbasses told me about you. I'm Rhys, the one that beat these two up when we were kids."

Kurama chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't quite see that happening."

I giggled. "No sweat. I'm allowed to be short. It was way back before they hit their growth spurts. They were still a bit taller, but I was faster and smarter. Still am smarter, but it's not that hard." Yusuke grabbed me from behind a stated noogying me. "Ah! Yusuke! Ow! Stop it! Jerk! Knock it off! OW!" Kazuma rescued me, holding me over his shoulder. Man, I am not a sack of potatoes, guys! Stop lifting me like this! Yusuke planted a kiss on my cheek, grinning. I sighed.

Normally I like physical contact, because I'm unnaturally cold. The boys don't mind, they think it's cute. The contact was comforting, and they actually like snuggling. I just hated when they called me cute. I hate that word.

Kurama looked at us quizzically. Kazuma grinned and Yusuke shrugged. Then the ass poked my cheek. I bit his finger, and he yelped. It was more of a squeal, but I love him, so I'll let him keep his man-card this once. I promptly burst into maniacal laughter. Poor Kurama looked a little freaked out. He was giving me the "okay-I-think-you're-crazy" look that I got from the kids at school. Oh well, can't say I wasn't used to it.

* * *

Two days later, I was woken up by my screaming nine-year-old sister. She'd been very sick , which was no fun for me. At all. I kept thinking I was going to catch something.

I got dressed for school as quickly as possible. I didn't wear the normal uniform, so I usually wore black jeans and a black button up. A blue tie was thrown on over top of it. My hair was put into a messy bun. As long as I looked somewhat professional, the school board let it be. They didn't want me to reflect badly on the school. My grades were good though, so they really couldn't complain.

Yusuke was waiting outside my apartment building. "Koenma wants to meet you after school today. You up for it?" I gave him my best evil grin.

"Am I planning on someday making pigs fly?" The gelled youth laugh and mussed my hair. He then proceeded to drop me off at school. He'd been in Tourin for two years when he should have been in high school. I think Keiko was trying to get him his GED, but I wasn't too sure. I didn't bother to keep up of Yusuke's education. I'd given up on it long ago.

Anyways, instead of doing the logical thing and paying attention during school, I zoned out. I kind of heard everything the teachers said, so I hoped I'd remember it. If not, well, I'd borrow someone's notes.

My thoughts were racing. I wondered if Koenma knew who my birth parents were. I'd always thought I'd gotten my height from Birth Mom, and my dark grey eyes from Birth Dad. I was fairly sure I'd gotten Birth Mom's hair, as I don't think many guys have dark red hair.

Adopted Mom always described my eyes as liquid pewter. Most people think they are kind of scary. Yet, they love my hair. It curls and waves and does whatever it wants, but still manages to not look terrible. It stays curled on the ends. I like it. I'm not sure which parent gave me my translucent skin, though. Seriously, I have to put on sunblock every day or I get burned like nobody's business. Even with anemia, I shouldn't look like a glass-fish.

* * *

After school, Yusuke, Kazuma and I all went to the same park where I was attacked. Kurama was waiting for us with a calm smile on his face.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

I grinned. "Do you work for a toddler?"

Yusuke grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Look, I know you want to, but don't piss Binky Breath off too badly. He can get his dad to smite you or something."

"Yusuke, the worst he can do is send me to hell when I die. Let's face it, we all knew that's probably where I was going to end up anyways," I said with a smirk. "Now, I can just ensure it."

"She's not concerned at all. We should be worried, shouldn't we?" Kazuma asked to no one in particular. I grinned my evil grin. The one that gave the boys nightmares when they were kids, and made me look a little insane. Even Kurama looked a little freaked out. Until his eyes went amber.

"What a pretty smile!" he said, grabbing my chin and tilting it up. His voice had dropped 4 or 5 octaves. Kazuma grabbed him and pulled him away from me, and Yusuke stepped in front of me protectively. Heat radiated from my normally cold cheeks. Kurama's eyes returned to their usual green and his face flushed. "Rhys, I'm so sorry. Yoko took over."

I shrugged it off, trying to force the blush down. Didn't work, but hey, I tried. A weird blue portal appeared in front of us. Yusuke and Kazuma pushed my through. In hindsight, it was good that they didn't give me a chance to second guess that portal, otherwise I might not have gone through.

It felt like walking through water without getting wet. A burst of warm air greeted us before we got through the portal.

The room we ended up in was **awful**. "Why in the name of all that is good is this room pink?" I demanded to Yusuke, who simply laughed like a maniac. The small boy in the shockingly disproportionate chair glared at me, red-faced. His hat was also far too large for him. A pacifier stuck out of his mouth and tattooed on his forehead was "Jr." Junior what? Kurama went to stand next to a shorter boy, next to the toddler. Yusuke and Kazuma stood a few steps behind me, safely out of the anger-danger zone. That's what I call the area that can get harmed when I get pissed.

I looked at the shorted boy. He wore a black cloak, covering everything but his face. A white scarf was wrapped around his neck, a matching bandana around his forehead. I was drawn in by his eyes. They were slanted, the irises a deep crimson that struck a chord with me. They were so dark and full of emotion if you looked deep enough. He was glaring at me; I'm talking an if-looks-could-kill-I'd-so-be-dead kind of glare.

Damn, that boy was sexy. Right up there with Kurama.

The toddler spoke, glaring. "Can we get started?"

"That depends," I started. "Are you going to explain why I'm getting attacked or do I have to beat you for not noticing it earlier?" He shuddered at my cyanide-sweet smile. The one that clearly said "If you piss me off, you're dead meat." I could feel the sympathetic glances of Kazuma and Yusuke going out to the tiny prince.

"Y-yes, we do," he stuttered. "We've done a little digging, and it turns out you're a demon, a powerful one at that. We aren't sure what kind yet, but we are working on it. There was a seal on your powers that prevented us from knowing what you were earlier. It recently wore off, so now demons have worse intentions than just having a nice-smelling human for lunch. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate." No, he didn't. It was clear to me he meant they wanted to rape me. Great.

"Now, since you're adopted, you family doesn't know anything about your heritage. For now, it's good. It means we don't have to worry about them. As for what we plan on doing to protect you, our plan was to keep one boy with you at all times until you are properly trained. Hiei will watch you at night. Once you've gotten stronger, we plan to add you to Team Urameshi. The training will start tomorrow. I'll arrange for Botan to get you to Genkai's after school." I nodded.

"Two questions," I said. "A: who's Hiei? And B: why does Yusuke have a team named after him? He's not even allowed to do that in Mario Kart!" Kazuma and Yusuke slapped a hand to their foreheads. The sad thing was I was serious and I made **them** face palm.

* * *

Well, there we have it! The second chapter of my story! It makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this. :) Anyways, please review! Thank you!

~Luna


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Independent

Welcome back everybody! I know it's been a while! So, I really don't feel like boring everyone with my chatter, so I'm just going to do my reveiw responses and my favorite/follower shout-outs. Because I can. :)

**dani1014: **I'm glad you like how she looks. I do to. :) She's a fun character to write about.

Now for my favorites! Thank you to** IComeInPeace** and **hieislilgoth**! It means a lot to me that you like it enough to favorite it!

Now let us begin!

* * *

"Go to sleep baka onna," the short one growled from the tree outside my window. Meet Hiei. The short, snippy fire demon with some serious people problems. His social skills bordered on non-existent. I was sure he only spoke to me because Kurama said he had to.

I rolled my eyes, turning up my music. No, I didn't like the cocky, pretentious, caustic bastard. He downright pissed me off. In fact, I was calling him a few very colorful names in my head. It was only 2 am. Why should that cock-sucking jackass make me go to bed?

"Because I'm supposed to watch you onna." That made me look at him in shock. How'd he do that? My mind raced through everything Yusuke and Kazuma had told me about him. Let's see, fire demon, three eyes, total jerk. Wait, three eyes? That…. Wouldn't that make him a psychic? I should know better than to just dismiss everything Yu says by now. Pathetic, Rhys. Just pathetic.

There was a scoff. "It's about time you put that together."

I growled. "Shut up. Most things that Yusuke and Kazuma says is useless. It's natural to block a lot of it out."

"I'm aware, onna."

Gr. "Well, whatever. Do me a solid and don't read my mind, ok?"

"What makes you think I'd read your pathetic mind, onna?"

"For one, you just did. Even if you don't plan to, it'd be nice to know that you won't. It's a privacy thing. Cool?"

"My body temperature is fine, onna. And, if you go to sleep…. I'll consider your request."

"But it's only 2 am!" He growled. "Ok, fine, whatever. Goodnight, Mr. Grumpy-pants."

All I heard was an annoyed "hn" before I turned off the light. Wow, I'm not even worthy of a real word. I must really piss him off.

Good.

* * *

The next day, I got geared with all of my school supplies. I put on a black polo, a blue plaid skirt, black shorts and a blue and black striped tie. Instead of my usual Converse, I opted for a pair of black Nikes. I knew my high-tops wouldn't cut it for training. Under my shirt I was wearing a black tank so I could move a little easier. Wishful thinking, but I hoped it would work.

I finished brushing my hair as the doorbell rang. Yusuke. I grabbed a piece of toast and my skateboard before running out of the building. Yusuke greeted me with a kiss on the head.

"You're going to torture all of the guys at school, shrimp. That skirt is a little too short." He scolded with a grin. "Kuwabara will have to protect you from all the horny guys."

"I've worn this skirt before. Nothing bad happened," I stated simply.

"Well, you've grown up a bit since then. I'll warn my favorite punching bag before I let you go into the building, ok?"

"Whatever." Ok, there was some truth to what Yu was saying. I had been 4 foot 10 the last time I wore the skirt and, thought 5 feet wasn't much taller, I was still taller. I got a few creepy stares as I went to school. If Yusuke wasn't there I'd have been missing by then.

During school, Kuwabara started walking me to class. Even though he was two grades ahead of me. He kept the creeps away though, so I couldn't complain effectively. A little guy in my grade ran up to me. Takashi Minamoto, my friendly neighborhood stalker.

"G-good morning Saekata-chan!" he stuttered.

I smiled. "Hey Minamoto-kun." I kept walking and Kuwabara snickered. That kid doesn't have many friends, so I figured it couldn't hurt to be nice. I think.

* * *

After school, we all met up at the park again. Kurama was there with a blue haired girl in a pink shirt and jeans. Hiei wasn't there. I hoped he'd jumped off a cliff. That's a lie, I didn't actually want that, but still. I guess he'd just left without us. The blue haired girl smiled and ran up to me, giving me a huge hug. Normally, I like hugs, but she was a strange girl in pink and she was in my bubble without permission.

_Who is this weird girl and why the bloody fuck is she touching me? _I thought frantically.

"Hi! I'm Botan!" she chirruped. _Oh, that's why._ "You must e Rhys!"

"Yep. Will you please let go of me?" She nodded, releasing me. I sighed and stood between my two pseudo-brothers. Kazuma put his arm around my shoulder. The portal opened up. We walked through. I really hated the feeling. Water and I never got along.

We ended up in a traditional-style room. With a flat screen. That was nice. Everything was covered in tatami mats and there were sliding doors. I know, this sounds a tad tourist-y, but I loved it. It was so beautiful. The entire place was just comfortable.

A short woman with pink hair walked in to the room, giving us all a small smile. "I take it this is our new recruit?"

"Yep! This is our little Ri-ri!" Yusuke said with a grin, mussing my hair.

I smiled at the lady. "Genkai, I presume?" She nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. The morons told me you were responsible for turning them in to the demon-ass-kicking badasses they are today. Chuck Norris approves." Yusuke and Kazuma burst out laughing. I just looked at them. I was dead serious, so I didn't get why they were laughing.

"Genkai, is Hiei in the training room?" Kurama asked.

Genkai nodded. "Good luck with him. He's in a worse mood than usual. Don't let her" She nodded to me. "Piss him off or she may end up a bit mangled. Just saying." She walked off.

I tried to shake off the fear. When Hiei was mad, he got a little scary. I knew my fear was somewhat stupid; since I somehow knew he'd never hurt me beyond a few scrapes and bruises, but sometimes things happen.

Botan pushed me outside and into a shed. Said shed had stairs going underground and over all, it smelled a bit like sweat. I hate to assume, but I was pretty sure that beyond the stairs was the training room. I was pushed down first, everyone else just followed so I couldn't go back.

Great.

The training room was actually pretty nice. Every piece of gym equipment I could think of was there. Some of which looked more fun than others. I didn't know the technical term for most of it, so I just called them the torture-y thing, the fun-runny thing, and the balance beam. I knew what that was. I just didn't like the idea of only being able to go back and forth.

My favorite thing in the training room had to be the shirtless fire demon slashing at invisible enemies in the ring. That was very nice indeed. Hiei had some very nice abs, a fantastic six-pack. I tore my eyes away as Botan shoved me towards the balance beam.

I have good balance. Without it, I'd have killed my self by now, what with all of the playground equipment I climb. And trees. And old construction sights. And farm equipment. Whatever I could find, to be honest, I climbed it. Yusuke and Kazuma each grabbed a long wooden stick off the wall. _Oh shit. _I thought. _This will not end well for me. _

"Alright, dear. Up you go!" Botan said, all smiley. I really didn't like her so far. I got up on the balance beam and started walking back and forth without a problem, wishing I was able to be up in a tree or on some playground equipment. Or even better, at an archery range. That would be brilliant.

"I really hope those two aren't planning on swinging those at me. I want something to protect myself with." I was glaring at the sticks in the boys hands.

Kazuma grinned. "This is to practice your dodging. You can beat up Urameshi later, ok?"

"In her dreams," Yusuke muttered. "She's more likely to kick your ass Kuwabara."

I watched them carefully. "Fine. Don't forget, I have to leave at 7. That gives us 4 hours." Botan opened her mouth to argue. "Save it princess. I've got a commitment and there's no way I'm going back on it. I'll be here until 7, then I'll need a portal to Sarayashiki Hospital, no excuses." Botan looked steamed. I didn't care. Why I had to go was personal and very important to me, and there was no way she'd get me to stop just for training.

Botan was about to ask what was so important, but Yu cut her off. "Don't bother asking, Botan. Kuwabara and I only know because we followed her. She won't tell you." Go Yusuke!

After getting Kurama to put on my iPod, we started. A random song started. I think it was Knives and Pens by the Black Veil Brides, but I wasn't bothering to focus on that.

I won't elaborate too much. I got a fair few bruises in the first part. They aimed more for my legs and waist. Kazuma got me behind the knees. I almost fell face first. I used Yu's face to get the balance back. His stick went flat across the beam. I acted on instinct. I stomped on the end. The stick flew up and hit Yu in the face and the stick flew into my hands. I used it to hit Kazuma square in the forehead.

They both stared at me. So did Kurama, Botan and Hiei, who had caught all of that last bit.

I shrugged. "What? Am I not supposed to defend myself and disarm the enemy?"

"No… that's fine. I just didn't think you actually could do that…" Kurama marveled.

"Hn. Without training, it's impossible. She has no experience," Hiei snapped.

I glared at him. "I was taught street fighting. I do what I have to in order to win. And anyways, that was an instinct. No biggie."

Something told me that it was a little bit bigger than I thought. I acted without thinking, though. It would keep me alive, right?

* * *

Ok! Well, I'm sure some of you are wondering what it is little Rhys has to go and do? Don't worry, it's nothing sinister. It'll all be revealed in the next chapter, so keep on reading. Please review and I'll see you next time! (Oh, and I don't own the Black Veil Brides. Not sure I want to, because I'd rather be onstage than running those on. :))

~Luna


	4. Chapter 4: Monster

Hello and welcome back my friends! It is finally time for us to discover what Rhys was trying to do without her "brothers." Yay! I'm excited for this chapter. You get to see Rhys's special talent, and get a little insight as to what goes on when she sees her "family."

Now for my reviewers, favoriters, and followers.

**dani1014: **Thank you so much for your continued reviews! Your review make me smile. I'm glad you think the "Chuck Norris" thing was funny. I'm a meme fan, so it was going to work itself in eventually.

**Neko-fire demon tempest: **Yay! Another reviewer! I'm glad you like it so far. Don't worry, there's more Hiei in this one, I promise. Thanks for following it too!

Thank you to **MyWritingMuse** and **reblegoddess19 **for following and favoriting my story!

Now, Let us begin!

* * *

After a taste of hell, aka training, I was allowed to go and do my thing. Botan opened up the portal. I was followed by the 4 boys. I wasn't to happy at being stalked but there wasn't much I could do. They were all stubborn assholes and they knew it. Luckily, the hospital wasn't far away. Less time spent with my body-guards the better. Yusuke and Kazuma knew this was something I had to do alone.

I hoped.

As I started to walk off, everyone's favorite porcupine head flashed in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going onna?" he growled. I looked at him, unimpressed. Seriously, I thought Hiei was smart. How the hell did he forget that I had something to do? Unless he was ignoring me, which was just rude. Or was he training when I said that? I can't remember. Oh well.

"I have something to do, remember?" I answered calmly. Seriously, his little glare was starting to piss me off. "Now, shoo, shoo I got things to do. I'm supposed to be there in 5 minutes." I started to walk off again before Hiei grabbed my collar. I chocked. Jack ass!

Yusuke spoke up. "It's not safe. Take Kuwabara with you." Geez, it was like Sebastian handing Ciel Pluto when they went after the freaky doll dude. What? I'm a bit of an anime fan. So sue me. I looked at Kurama, hoping he'd plead my case. He shook his head. Traitorous son of a bitch! I sighed.

"I really don't want anyone to come. You guys know it's a very private thing," I mumbled. "But since I've been reduced to toting along the _infamous Kazuma Kuwabara_" I over exaggerated his name harshly. "Fine. You can't talk though. You'll wake them up." I started walking. "Hurry up bozo, we gotta get there quick!"

Kazuma fell into step next to me. I put on my headphones, blaring a Falling in Reverse song into my ears. The guitar and drums pounded into my brains as we walked into the hospital. I smiled at some of the doctors and nurses as they greeted me. Normally, I hated hospitals, but my mission was more important than my inane fear of needles and spending too much time in that awful place.

The hospital smell was just starting to stop bothering me. We got to the section of the hospital where I helped out. The nursery. Natsu, one of the nurses that helped bring me and many other kids into the world, was waiting for me.

"Rhys!" The old lady grabbed me into a big hug that could've crushed me if Kazuma hadn't been there. "Who's this young fellow? Is he you're squeeze? Handsome boy…" I laughed at Kazuma's tomato red face. Natsu sat down looking over some medical records.

"Nope! No boyfriend yet. This one's got a girlfriend he loves to pieces. And you've met him, he's Kazuma, remember?" I giggled. Kazuma glared and thumped me over the head. Jerk. I rubbed my sore cranium. Training was harsh enough, I didn't need to get _abused_ too!

Natsu looked Kazuma over. "Oh yes! I remember now. I was there when he and that Urameshi one were born. Such cute babies." She shot out of her chair. "Oh! I forgot! The one you call Kenichi and the one you call Rin are both getting adopted. The parents are wonderful people, the four of them would definitely pass your inspection."

My face lit up. "Shut up! That amazing!" Natsu smacked me over the head. Ok, what was it, "Beat Up Rhys" day? This is getting old, people!

"Don't tell your elders to shut up," Natsu snapped sternly. Mean old lady.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon Kazuma." He followed me into the sterile nursery. My sanctuary. All of the children there didn't have parents for any number of reasons. Some died in childbirth, some were put up for adoption and others were abandoned. I held them for two hours on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The only days I was free. Holding the babies gave them a sense of human contact and love. I'd helped out with the program ever since I found out about it from my social worker. She introduced me to Natsu, who had actually held me as a baby.

I talked to the babies as I held them. I liked to tell them about how this was only temporary, and one day a nice family would come and adopt them and everything would be perfect. Sometimes I sang to them. It help most of the babies in the room fall asleep. I picked up a baby I called Ryu, and Kazuma took his twin, who I called Rika. Those two were adorable. They were new, and I made sure that their beds were next to each other. Twins fared better together than apart.

Kazuma and his fetish for little things melted at the little girl in his arms. "She's so little…," he marveled.

"Yeah…," I whispered. "Their mom died in childbirth, and there's no record of a father. From what I was told, the grandparents are flying from Hokkaido to take them in."

"Wow…."

* * *

We stayed until 9, like I always did. Kazuma walked me home. I took a shower and got into my black Hello Kitty nerd pjs. I'm sorry, I thought that h=Hello Kitty with big glasses was adorable. It just proved I spent too much time around Kazuma.

Walking into my room, I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Hiei was sitting on my windowsill, staring up at the moon. The light fell over him, casting shadows that made him look mysterious and peaceful. He looked so….so…. not scary. Not RAWR-I'm-gonna-eat-your-face. He looked like he'd appreciate a good snuggle.

His eyes met mine and instantly the peace was gone. "Bed, onna. You have training tomorrow."

I sighed. "And a big singing competition. Doesn't matter though, I won't be asleep until at least midnight."

"Why the hell not?" he demanded. Wow, he's contributing to a conversation. Nice.

"Beats me. I was always like that, I never fall asleep before midnight. I guess I'm just a night person." I sighed. "It is annoying to be stuck inside all night though."

Hiei scoffed. "I'll let you out when you're stronger."

I looked up at him. "Hiei, you're a fire demon, right?" He glared. I'll take that as a 'no duh, baka onna.' "Full fire demon?"

He growled at me. "Go to sleep or I will knock you out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. I was just thinking that you're too cold to be a full fire demon. Seems like you'd be a bit more passionate or something," I defended. "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask again. I'm sorry."

Hiei watched me flip through songs. "Why do you go and hold the infants, onna? What's the point?" Aw, look at the socially-awkward penguin, all grown-up and asking questions.

"It helps them grow emotionally. Human contact makes them feel loved. The nurses can't handle it alone, so I go and help raise them. I guess I see myself in them because they don't normally have parents either. Someone did it for me and I want to keep it going." I looked up at my blank ceiling. "That must sound weird to you, ne?"

Hiei smirked. God, he looked sexy. "Yes. I find a demon raising humans to be very odd indeed. Now go to sleep." I glared at him.

"Fine. G'night Hiei." I crawled under the covers, mumbling about some stupid bossy fire demon with attitude issues. I knew he could hear. I just didn't care.

"Hn." I got grunted at. Nice.

"That's not a fucking word."

* * *

The next day, I was back at training. (We're skipping school because it's uneventful and I don't want to bother reliving it.) Kurama was trying to figure out what kind of demon I am. Meditation, energy manipulation, trying to hit Hiei for being an ass ( he made a comment about how a 5 year-old is better and channeling energy than I was), none of it was working. Yusuke was yelling at a briefcase, trying to get something out of Koenma. He looked at little stupid yelling at a silver box. Koenma was, regrettably, to much of a wimp to respond. We were a scary bunch when we were pissed, but that's no excuse to be an ass.

"Come on, Rhys. Focus. You can do this. Try harder," Kurama urged. I opened on eye to glare at him. I was meditating to try and form a little ball of my energy. Not working.

"I'm trying as hard as I can dammit!" I snapped. Two hours of this crap and nothing happened. I'd rather be doing something like weight training or, God forbid, running. When I ran, Hiei chased me. That would get anyone's butt moving. Especially when he's got his katana out and is clearly enjoying scaring the shit out of you. Stupid fire demon.

Anyways, it was like Kura-kun had never heard of trying too hard. He just kept going "Try harder, try harder." Well, that obviously wasn't working. Let's try a different method, eh?

If I was trying too hard, then maybe I had to let it flow by itself. Couldn't be that hard, right? Letting it flow should come naturally.

Yeah, easier said than done.

Kurama eventually told me to stop and go get changed for my competition. I sighed but went along with it. There wasn't much I could do. My energy wasn't ready to….do stuff…..yet and it really didn't like being forced to try. Seemed to make it mad. Like, Hiei-RAWR-I'm-gonna-eat-you mad. Not fun stuff.

I stood backstage, waiting to be called forward to sing. My black Chuck Taylors tapped nervously on the floor. IT was always like this before I performed. I got nervous as hell. It was all worth it in the end though, so I really couldn't complain.

_Deep breaths, Rhys, _I thought. _Everything will be fine._ My name was called. I went out on stage, butterflies having a fit in my stomach. Oh yeah, this was going to be good. The MC handed me the mic.

"Hey everybody!" I said, smiling. "Wow, there's a lot of you…. How're you liking the show?" A chorus of screams and boos. "That good, huh? Oh well, I'm the last one, then you can all leave. I'm going to be singing _Hurricane_ by _Panic! At the Disco_. Not exactly PG, but not my problem. I just like it. Oh, and if that one 'Fuck you!' was Yusuke, love you too bro."

The music started, followed immediately by a loud screech of static. Everyone covered their ears. That sound was worse than fingernails on a chalk board, plus a cat getting run over by a lawn mower.

The MC ran out. "I'm very sorry everyone. The sound system shorted out. We're going to have to end the competition here." Boos poured from the crowd, including one "Go to hell you bastard!" I love you Yusuke. Well, I think it's Yusuke. Kazuma and Kurama wouldn't yell that, and Hiei doesn't care enough to yell for me.

"I'm with them. If you've got a guitar back there, I can use that. Disqualify me if you have to. I came here to sing, not to win." Every bit of that was true. I couldn't care less if I won. I like performing in front of others. I won't deny winning 500 dollars, an electric guitar and a shiny new amp would be pretty freaking nice, but still.

"Ok. I'll go look for one." The MC ran off backstage to look.

I began going through every song I knew on guitar. The list wasn't very big. Well, I could do _Monster_ by _Meg & Dia_ and dedicate it to Hiei. It does fit him pretty well. Ok, perfect. That'll work.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I'm no comedian, unfortunately. Normally, I'd call up one of my brothers and get them to sing, but that'd inflict necessary pain on all of us." The was a chorus of "Heys!" from the crowd. I giggled a bit. Dorks. "Anyways, since I really have no clue how to play _Hurricane_ on guitar, I'll be doing_ Monster_ by _Meg & Dia_." The MC ran out with a nice black acoustic. "Man, I hope this is tuned. Oh well. This goes out to a new friend of mine. Here's hoping he gets it."

One practice strum and I started.

**[AN: You can skip the lyrics, but if you want to know how Rhys sees Hiei, it's important.]**

"_His little whispers._

_Love Me. Love Me._

_That's all I ask for._

_Love Me. Love Me._

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window..._

_That night he caged her._

_Bruised and broke her._

_He struggled closer._

_Then he stole her._

_Violet wrists and then her ankles._

_Silent Pain._

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the windows._

_I will._

_Hear their voices._

_I'm a glass child._

_I am Hannah's regrets._

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down._

_Murder ears with pillow lace._

_There's bath tubs._

_Full of glow flies._

_Bathe in kerosene._

_Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah._"

I played the last strum and the crowd erupted into cheers. I grinned and took a bow before exiting the stage. After about five minutes of judge deliberation, all of the contestant were called out. I was the only girl there wearing black, chains and studs. I looked out of place next to the pop-lovers in candy pink and neon yellow. I started up the music center of my brain, tuning out everything else to calm down.

Third place, one of those little pink wearing ganguros that seriously scared me.

Second place was some little sweet lolita in a lot of pink and ruffles and lace. Wouldn't be so bad if it was gothic lolita.

"And in first place, Rhys Saekata!" My eyes went to the size of dinner plates. I won? I won! Awesome! I got my 500 dollars, my new guitar (a beautiful Gibson that I would name Steve) and my amp which weighed more than I do.

I got Kazuma to carry the amp home, since we all knew I wasn't walking home with that. I carried my guitar on my back, and put the cash in my wallet.

"So… Rhys. Who was that song dedicated to?" Yusuke asked slyly.

"If you'd paid attention to the lyrics, and had some insight to others minds, you'd know," I snapped. "You got it, ne, Kura-kun?"

Kurama nodded. "Not right away. However, it fit well. I was surprised. You seem to understand him very well." He smiled. "He wasn't happy about it."

"Yeah, I figured," I sighed. "Oh well. It made me think of him though. It's like how _Mr. Jones _by the _Counting Crows_ makes me think of you, and the _Nyan Cat_ song makes me think of Kazuma. And _I Will Not Bow _makes me think of Yusuke. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Kurama laughed. "It's not. He just doesn't like how you seem to understand him even though you've only known him for a few days."

"Yeah, I'm observant. I pay attention to people." I watched Kazuma and Yusuke roughhouse ahead of Kurama and I. "BECAREFUL WITH MY AMP! I'll apologize to him tonight."

We got to my building. I kissed Yusuke on the cheek. "Love you." I kissed Kazuma's cheek. "Love you." I kissed Kurama's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you," Kazuma and Yusuke chorused as they walked off.

"Love you too." Kurama kissed the top of my head before walking off. I Lugged the amp and my guitar up to my apartment. Mom and Rini (little sister) were excited. They were cheering and everything. I escaped to my room and got changed into my awesome Hello Kitty pjs of awesomeness.

Hiei appeared on my windowsill after I changed.

I smiled at him. "Hey Hiei."

"Was it necessary to dedicate that song to me onna?"

"Yep. It made me think of you. There are a few that do that, but that was the best. Sorry if I embarrassed you or something."

"Hn. Whatever, baka onna."

"Did you like it?" I looked up at him with wide eyes. I'm sure I looked like a puppy, but I didn't care. I was excited.

He was silent for a bit. "It doesn't compare to the shit Kurama calls music."

Ouch. That stung. "Huh….ok. Thanks for the feedback. Night." I turned off the lights and closed my eyes, hugging my teddy bear, Vlad, to my chest. Hiei's comment hurt a lot more than I thought it would. At least I knew he wouldn't lie to me to spare my feelings.

Stupid socially awkward penguin.

* * *

Tada! I've made it to the end of Chapter 4!

Now, I'm going to explain why _Monster_ was chosen for this chapter. In the beginning, with the whole "_wondered what it's like to touch and feel something"_ fits Hiei for me since he's never had the feeling of love pr having someone care about him and he wonders what it would be like.

_"Monster / How should I feel?" _is the koorimes telling Hiei he's a monster and he's wondering how he should respond to people like that.

Since Hiei does have a violent mind and personality, unfortunate but true, his dreams would be other peoples nightmare because his childhood sucked and he's seen so much death and destruction it's screw up anything.

The last part, talking about Hannah's regrets and bathing in kerosene, to me, shows how Hiei is the regret of his species and how he has his own regrets, and how one stray spark could set him off on something unexpected and possibly dangerous.

I don't own any of the songs or artists I used in this chapter. I do love them. But I don't own them.

Well, now that I've explained that, thank you for reading! Please review! I accept constructive criticism. See everyone next time!

~Luna


	5. Chapter 5:Get Well

I'm back! This chapter's a bit shorter, but it's important. Anyways, thank you for once again joining me to read my story. Now to say howdy to my reviewers!

**dani1014:** I don't really have a favorite meme, I have a friend that makes them, so I seem to like them all. "Chuck Norris approves" seems to be my favorite at the moment. I'm glad you like the song, it's a favorite of mine. And man, someone should make a picture of Kazuma in a Nyan Cat costume. It'd be AWESOME!

**Neko-fire demon tempest:** Yeah, it shall be his new nickname. He is, after all, black, white and socially inept all over.

No new favoriters or followers, so I think we can just continue onto the chapter.

* * *

A week passed and school had finally ceased to allow for Spring break. I'd avoided Hiei like the plague. He wouldn't go close to Kazuma's house, so that's where I stayed. His insult was a little much and since I could start singing without knowing it, it was better that I stayed home so I didn't piss him off.

We were all once again at Genkai's temple compound. I'd snuck off while the boys were all training (Hiei), fighting over something asinine (Kazuma and Yusuke) or trying to keep two idiots from killing each other (Kurama). It was too loud to focus, and if it was so important for me to try and get my "powers" to work, I'd need quiet.

Damn, I'd get my ass kicked in a fight.

I was hiding in Genkai's huge garden. Four rose bushes, one red, one blue, one orange and one black, were off to one side, a huge willow on the other. I took deep calming breaths. I closed my eyes, tuning out everything in my surroundings. It was warm, being surrounded by the darkness I was imagined.

I pictured an orb floating in front of me, between my hands. A surge of energy rushed through my veins. My eyes shot open.

Now, I'm sure I looked incredibly stupid. A little red-head girl with her jaw on the ground and eyes like dinner plates. Add that to the body I hate,(I have body issues, don't ask) and I'm sure I was a sight to see.

A black orb of… something, was floating between my hands. It was roughly the size of a basketball. Any of the light around it seemed to get sucked into it. It was like it was made of pure shadows. It was beautiful. I closed my mouth and put more energy into it. It swelled, seeming to suck in all of the shadows around it. I looked around. The rose bushes and the willow weren't casting shadows. Neither was I.

"Holy fuck….." I turned around, the orb still floating happily between my hands. Yusuke and Kazuma were gaping at me. Kurama was wide-eyed. I could practically see the gears turning in that boys head. Hiei had his hand on the hilt of his katana, and for once my favorite socially awkward penguin wasn't glaring. He actually seemed a bit shocked.

"Uh… hi." That was my ever so intelligent reply.

"_HI? _That's all you can say?" Yusuke yelled. "I'm so proud of you!" The orb disappeared as I got glomped. I could feel my face going red and my brain losing oxygen. I couldn't breathe!

Kurama rescued me. "We didn't realize that energy was yours. We were worried."

"Thanks guys. This give you any idea of my species? Cause that was a ball of shadows and it kinda freaked me out."

"Yes…. Only one species can do that to my knowledge. I'll have to check with Koenma to be perfectly sure," Kurama said thoughtfully. "However, that particular species died out years ago. It really shouldn't be possible."

"That's all well and good," Yusuke yelled with a grin. "Rhys is a messed-up kid no matter how you look at it. But damn, we gotta celebrate! What do you want to do Ri-ri?"

"Sleep." And then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on Genkai's couch. My head was on Yusuke's lap and my feet were on Kazuma's back. Both of them were playing a video game. Sounded like _Left for Dead_. Kurama was reading a book in the armchair, how he could read something that looked like it weighed more than all of my textbooks put together, I'll never know.

Hiei was on the windowsill. He glanced at me, seeing that I was awake. I looked away. Hey, I was still avoiding him. A cold chill swept over my body. I rolled over, my face pressing into Yu's stomach.

He laughed. "Morning sleepy head."

"Cold," I mumbled. I shivered as the game sounds paused. Yusuke rubbed my head. Someone picked me up. Whoever it was, they were freaking warm. I snuggled into the warm body. The person set me on the loveseat, wrapping a blanket around me. It didn't really replace the body heat, but it was good enough. My head was on a throw pillow.

I'm sure they thought I was asleep, because they immediately started talking.

Yusuke's voice was first. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Nor I. It's unlike him to show affection." That was Kurama. So… it was Hiei that moved me? I'm oddly ok with this.

"What're we gonna do if the runt asks her out?" Kazuma asked.

Kurama chuckled. "For one, he wouldn't ask her out. He'd court her. And even if he did, he'd have to ask our permission first. If a demoness has a family, a male must obtain permission before courting her. I believe that we would be her family, since Yoko has taken to her as his kit and she sees you as her older brothers."

Yusuke scoffed. "What if he asks he to marry him? We sell her for a goat and some chickens?"

"No. He'd just mate her after courting. When asking for permission to court a female, if permission is obtained, the male has every right to mate the girl whenever he wants. I do doubt Hiei will ask her to mate with him, though."

"Then why'd he move her so carefully? That's not like Hamster Legs at all!" Kazuma exclaimed.

"I'm not to sure I'm afraid," Kurama said, confused. Holy shit, Kurama was confused? Is Toguro out buying a space heater without us knowing? "It appears he is beginning to take to her as we all have. She does have that quality that makes people love her." Yeah and it pisses me off! "He's been drawn into this little family she's created and he doesn't quite know what to do about it."

I didn't realize I'd "created" a family. That kind of made me feel pathetic. I got off the couch and ran outside. The first tree I saw, I climbed up. Hiei was in it to. Great.

I ignored him. I wanted to think and being up high was the best place to do it.

There was a tingling sensation in the back of my head. I'd learned that that was Hiei sticking his Jagan where it didn't belong. So, I started thinking about who would win World War II if hippos were considered modes of transportation. Big Bang Theory covered rhinos, but not hippos. I think I'd rather ride a hippo. I wasn't sure that Hiei was reading my mind, or if he was just chilling in the recesses of my mind. I didn't care. Maybe my insane train of thought would entertain the socially awkward penguin and make him smile. God forbid.

_Onna, stop calling me that. It makes no sense. Go talk to the fox. You're not honestly dumb enough to think he'd insult you on purpose, are you? _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD HIEI!" I yelled, covering my ears, not that it was going to help any when he was in my head, but still. He appeared in front of me.

"I was trying to talk to you. Not read your mind. Calm the hell down you moron."

"I don't want to talk to you, ass. I'm mad and I need to cool off. So piss off."

Hiei growled. "Get off your high and mighty pedestal, baka onna. Learn how to control your emotions."

"That's what I'm trying to do, you caustic bastard!" I yelled, climbing down from the tree. "And it does make sense! You're black, white and socially awkward all over!" With that, I ran down to the training room and drowned my sorrows by jumping up and down on the trampoline.

Yu, Kazuma and Kura-kun all came down about an hour later. Kurama came over to me, opening his mouth. I held up my hand. The wonderful trampoline had made me feel much better. Bouncing could really get out all of your problems.

The other two ran and glomped me. Soon we were all a laughing mess. Hiei came down and saw us. He looked shocked. His eye was twitching and it was seriously the best WTF face I'd ever seen. Come to think of it, Hiei has the most what-the-fuck faces out of all of us.

"Hiei, you have a lot of what-the-fuck faces," I pointed out. Yeah, I'm blunt. And in hindsight, I should've kept my mouth shut. I didn't, but I should've. Yusuke and Kazuma busted a gut laughing. Kurama bit his thumb, shaking slightly.

Hiei just growled at me. I walked over to him. He glared down at me. He seemed ready for an attack. I gave him a peck on the cheek, grinning. Now, he looked really shocked. "Onna, what the hell-"

"I love you, Hiei. I'm sorry if I hurt your ego."

"Hn." He looked away uncomfortably, his face a bit pink.

"For the love of God, that's not a word, you socially awkward penguin."

* * *

And that's the end of another chapter. Oh well, the next one will be up soon. I hope everyone liked it, and if you love me, you'll review! Pretty please?

Well, thank you and I will see you next time!

~Luna


	6. Chapter 6: Headstrong

I'm back! This is going to be a longer chapter. Well, compared to the last one. So, I'm just going to do my little shout outs and we can get on with the story!

**dani1014**: No problem, I liked you're fic. It was creative, and well-written. The roses will do something later, I think, I'm working on it. Please tell your History teacher I'm sorry for making you think of soldiers riding hippos. I thought it was funny too. Love BBT! I intend to keep up my work and I love those little Hiei/Rhys moments too. I love writing this thing!

**MissLini**: For starters, thanks for reviewing and favoriting! I'm glad you like it so far. My cousin introduced me to Left 4 Dead. Unfortunately I don't get to play much, but it was fun. And 10 points? Dude that makes... 10 points! Woohoo!

**Nevermorea** and **hieilover9876**, thanks for following and favoriting! You guys rock!

* * *

A new semester had started. Kazuma had graduated, finally getting his high school diploma. I was proud and all, but I kept thinking "How dare you leave me alone in this hell-hole?" I was very lonely without my lunch pal and bodyguard. Hiei, my favorite penguin, had taken to hanging out on the roof of my school. He talked to me during class (gotta love the telepathic nut-job) and I forced him to eat at lunch. I'd never actually seen that boy eat, so I had to do something to encourage it. It would've made me feel guilty if he hadn't eaten anything while I had food.

Kurama, oddly enough, had started to come to the hospital with me. He said, and I quote, "I find it a worthy cause and I would love to support it." He also didn't want to let me go alone, even though Hiei was chilling on a roof not two seconds away.

While we held the babies, he talked to Hiei. Don't ask how I know, I just do. It was the feeling of getting talked about while you couldn't hear. It was creepy, but I guess Hiei had the right, since he was on permanent babysitting duty.

Late one night, two weeks before Summer Vacation, it was raining cats and dogs. I was reading some factual books Kurama had lent me on demons (that weighed more than my science textbook) and my dear penguin was sitting on the windowsill. The window was wide open. I was torn.

I couldn't just shut him out, and I couldn't leave the window open. But I really didn't want him inside. Leaving Hiei out in the rain was just mean and cold-hearted though, and I couldn't do that. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hiei, do you want to sleep in here tonight?" In hindsight, not the smartest thing I could've done. I could've given him a tent, or a raincoat. I really couldn't do that, though, it was wrong.

He glared at me. "No. Go to sleep." I should've known he was going to be stubborn.

"I can't leave the window open while it's raining. Either you come in, or you sleep in the tree and get your fiery ass soaked. Take your pick." He glared at me, hn'd and came inside. Rhys:1, Hiei:10. At least I had one.

I grabbed his cloak, hanging it in my closet. He could keep his katana, since I knew that was his security blanket. Like my Birth Mom's locket was for me. I also had her engagement ring, but I didn't like to wear it since it was so valuable.

Anyways, I slept with a Nerf gun under my pillow and a baseball bat next to the bed. I wasn't one to talk.

Hiei sat on my bed, rigid as a board. I noticed something shiny around his neck. (Wow, can you say ADD?) A little iridescent stone hung from a little chain. It was really pretty.

"What's that stone called?" I asked, getting closer to him for a better look. He glared at me. "For Pete's sake, Hiei, it's not like I'm asking you how you got it! I just want to know what it's called, nothing more!" I glared back.

The tension was so thick I could've cut it with Hiei's katana. He stayed silent. It was just a pretty stone. How was it bad to want to know what it was called? Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but-

"Hiruseki," Hiei said softly. "It's called a hiruseki."

Holy unicorn turds… he responded! "Well, it's beautiful." In my mind, I was doing the happy dance. Kurama had told me I was one of the few people who could get Hiei to have a conversation. Makes me happy, getting him out of his comfort zone. Hiei nodded, deep in thought.

I sighed. That boy really was the strong and silent type. Something in him kept him blocked off from others. My personal bet was he didn't think he was capable of caring about others and therefore, others couldn't care about him.

Silence enveloped the room. I climbed under my blankets, shivering violently. The blankets suddenly felt heavier. An extra blanket had been added. Hiei was looking at me, seemingly annoyed.

"You were shaking the bed. If you were cold, you should've said something." Ouch, he's taking a page out of my _Book of Blunt_.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Goodnight."

"Hn, night, onna."

"Still not a word, Hiei."

* * *

The next day, I got up and dressed for school. I put my hair up into two buns. A sheet of red still covered my eye. Hiei smirked when he saw me.

"Onna, you look like a bear."

I grinned. "Rawr! Heh, I'll see you at lunch Hiei." "Hn." "Still not a word!"

Yusuke was waiting outside the building for me. He busted a gut laughing when he saw me. "Oh my god! You're a fucking bun head!"

I growled. "At least I don't grease my hair every day, Snape." Yusuke blinked.

"Who the hell is Snape?" Damn, I forgot he didn't read. "Hey, it's gel, not grease!" About time he got that. I giggled. It's easy to understand why Hiei picks on Yusuke and Kazuma. It's fun!

Yusuke was a bit pissed the rest of the walk. I knew that my comment wasn't the main problem. It was a lot of the things weighing on him. He had to run a country, help train me, figure out why all of those demons kept going after me, since it apparently "seems less random and more intentional", as Kurama said.

I wished Yusuke would talk to other people more. He didn't have any friends growing up besides me, Keiko and Kazuma. Even then, Kazuma came later. Both of those boys are awesome and deserve to have more friends. They were two isolated from the rest of the world. I really hoped they had more friends I didn't know about.

Knowing about all of the demon stuff made me wonder about where I'd be at their age. Would I be engaged? Would I be living alone like Genkai? Will I even be alive? All of those were possibilities. I wasn't sure which one scared me more.

School passed uneventfully. Hiei was a constant presence in my mind. It had gotten to the point where it was just comforting. It stopped bothering me. The light tingling in the back of my head was warm. Hiei's a fire demon, so it made sense. Bad thing was it almost made me fall asleep. Numerous times.

* * *

Anyways, after school, Yusuke and Hiei walked me to training. Kazuma and Kurama were already there., as was the overtly happy Botan. I really didn't like her. She annoyed me. One thing I shared with Hiei: the hate for the annoyingly perky.

Kurama had me strength training the entire time he had me. He's a bloody slave driver! I knew it was going to hurt like a son of a bitch the next day. Yusuke was starting me on some serious martial arts. He said I needed to work on fighting skills, since all I knew was basic street fighting. Which he and Kazuma taught me. Forgive me, but it seems a tad hypocritical.

"Ok, Rhys," Yusuke said imperiously. "At least you know the basic position." He looked at me like he was expecting something. What? Was there supposed to be a joke in that? He knows I'm not good with…. Oh. Seriously, he had to be dirty-minded while we were training? I know he thought I was a bit too innocent but really?

I was standing with my legs apart, balanced well. My fists were up. I knew that you never ever put your thumb inside the fist. Unless, of course, you wanted a broken thumb. My head shot forward as I got a slap to the head. I glared at Yusuke.

"Focus. This is important. You can't space out in the middle of a fight," Yusuke snapped. "A little roughed up if fine, but one little mistake and your ass is in Spirit World!" I nodded. Dying didn't exactly scare me, but I knew Yusuke and Kazuma would go to the Reikai and beat me so bad I wouldn't be fit for Hell. Which is where I'd end up. Or so I'd like to think, because I'm a brat like that.

Yusuke ended up yelling, a lot, and running me through a bunch of drills. Kurama and Kazuma were too busy to mock me. Hiei on the other hand, even beating up a dummy with a picture of Koenma tapped to it, was watching me with a smirk. When Yu had his back turned, I threw my water bottle at Hiei's head. He caught it and took a drink.

Stupid fire demon.

Kurama had managed to cook for all of us. I think he was crazy, but damn, does that boy make good food. I really hoped he sucked at **something. **He was way to perfect! Kazuma and Yusuke wolfed down their food, little bits flying everywhere. It was awful. I hid under the table, where it was safe. Hiei was sitting by the window, far from the morons I called my brothers. I wished he'd share, but even I wasn't stupid enough to go sit by him during his anti-social meal-time.

Hiei walked me home after supper. I left him at the door, going up to my apartment. I knew he would just wait out in the tree.

I put the key in the door. A disgusting, metallic sent hit my nose, making me gag. I pushed the door open.

In no way was I prepared for what I saw inside.

* * *

Ha! I left a cliffy! I know some of you are mad at me, but you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter. Sorry! Rhys is a little obtuse when it comes to Yusuke's jokes. I guess that's a good thing, he wants her to stay his little sister as long as possible.

Well, this chapter is over. I'll see you next time. Please review! Reviews make me happy! ANd I could use a dose of happy, since school is starting again. T.T

Thanks guys!

~Luna


	7. Chapter 7: Made of Stone

I'm back! I hope all of you still love me even though I was late updating. I'm afraid I'll have to upload once a week, since I just started school again. I know, I know, it sucks and I'm sorry. :( There's nothing I can do.

I know some of you must be thrilled at the little cliffy I left for you last time. Ha! Anyways, it's time for our little responses to reviews and thank yous so you'll have to sit tight.

**dani1015**: Mwahahahahahaha! I loved your reaction to my cliffhanger! Your analysis of Rhys's little ball was very accurate. That's what I was going for in explaining it. And someone should draw Yusuke as Snape. It'd be funny! I was actually thinking of Jin and them when I was writing that little blurb. I'm thinking of bringing them in soon, but no promises. It's a lot of characters to deal with and I need a bit more practice first. But honestly, I'd punch Koenma too. I mean, some days he just pisses me off. Hiei catching the water bottle was a little thing he did just to spite our dear little Rhys. It's a miracle those two haven't killed each other. Then again, they can't. It'd cut the story awfully fast.

**Trisanlonelyeyes**: I'm glad you like this so far. I hope you review more, I'd really appreciate it! :)

**Kisa19 **and **Kagome141414**, thanks for favoriting and following! It means a lot! Now if only more people would review... :(

Well ,enough of my blabber. It's time for STORY TIME!

* * *

Blood. Blood was everywhere, costing my vision in layers of red. The floors, the walls, the furniture, even the ceiling was covered in the crimson. Everything was bathed in that sickening red. A dismembered arm and leg were in my immediate vision. Other body parts, some unidentifiable, were scattered around the room.

A scream ripped throughout the building. Had it come from me? I wasn't sure. My eyes were glued to the horrific scene in front of me.

_Hiei? _I thought frantically. _Hiei? Please, Hiei! _People started to rush out around me, all of my neighbors started looking into the apartment. Someone pulled me out of the doorframe. I kept screaming for Hiei in my mind, praying he would hear. Everyone else was yelling around me. I could barely think.

"Someone get her out of here!" "Call 911!" "Rhys-chan, can you hear me?" "She's hyperventilating, someone get her a blanket!" "The cops are on the way!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I vaguely recognized the voice. All I could see was the massacre in my apartment. A warm hand covered my blank eyes, trapping me in the red that now stained my mind. Another hand pushed me down, against the wall. My chest rose and fell quickly.

_Onna? Answer me! _A voice demanded, echoing through my head. Hiei? _Yes, onna. Good .Take a deep, slow breath. If you keep this up you'll pass out. The fox, detective and the oaf are on their way. At least stay awake until they get here. Understand?_

I consciously forced myself to slow my breathing. Nothing distracted from the red. My body shook violently. I was pulled against a hard, warm chest. A hand still covered my eyes. My hand clenched Hiei's cloak.

_Onna, I'm going to take you outside. Keep your eyes closed at all costs or I swear I will knock you out myself. _I squeezed my eyes shut. In a moment I was off the ground. Hiei held me bridal style, and ran me outside. I tried to take deep breaths. All I could hear was sirens and screaming. All I could see was the red murder scene bouncing around in my head.

Then, three familiar voices rang out above the noise. "Ri-ri!" "Rhys!" "Officers, please let us through. We're her extended family!"

Kazuma, Yusuke and Kurama. _Good onna. Everyone's here. Kurama says we have to go to the police station, but first, the healers have to look you over. _Healers? Did he mean the paramedics?

"Shrimp, you have to stay with her. She'll have a fit if you let her go. Keep constant contact with her, ok?" Kazuma pleaded.

"Hn, why should I?"

"Simple dumbass. If you let her go, she loses her grip on reality and she breaks down. She has a very visual mind and I can guarantee she can't get that image out of her mind. Let her go, and she slips into it and won't come out of that hell for a long time. She isn't built for this!" Yusuke yelled the last sentence. He was angry. Why was he angry?

"If you keep yelling, she may slip away anyways. I wasn't planning on letting her go. She hasn't responded to anything in her surroundings. All she's done was grab my shirt," Hiei growled. "She's never seen this much blood before, has she?"

"Of course not! The street fights she's seen never ended in a lot of blood. She's terrible with violence. All bark and no bite." A hand rested on my knee. Must have been Yusuke. "Rhys, everything will be ok. Everyone's here and we will protect you."

There was a scoff. "Don't bother, detective. I promise she won't respond."

There were movements. I felt us moving, and I was in Hiei's lap. Were we in a car? I couldn't tell. A warm sensation filled my body. It was like Hiei being in my mind. Only all over. I moved as close as I could to Hiei. I felt his arms tighten around me.

It wasn't long before we got to the station. At least, I don't think it was long. Hiei carried me in. Kurama told him he was going to go and find food for me. Kazuma went to find me water. Yusuke held me hand.

We sat on some random chairs. I heard a voice ask something. I didn't recognize the voice.

"No way in hell!" Yusuke yelled. "Can't you see she's totally out of it? If she won't talk to me or Kuwabara, there's no fucking way she's going to talk to you!"

"Detective, if you don't stop yelling, I'll end you myself." Hiei didn't sound happy. Well, grumpier than usual. _Onna, you can open your eyes now. It's safe. We're all together. Anyways, Kurama's back with food. _

I opened my eyes and look right into Hiei's crimson eyes. I flinched and looked away. The red wasn't really the best thing to look at that paticular moment.

A doughnut was held to my mouth. _Eat, onna. _I took a tentative bite. Of the sweet pastry. _Good girl. The oaf's sister is coming. You'll be staying there tonight. Don't worry, I'll be there with you. Now drink. _Kazuma had appeared and was trying to help me drink. I was pissed. I wasn't a baby. Why were they treating me like one?  
I shoved Kazuma's hand out of the way and sat up on Hiei's lap. I glared at the boys. "Stop it, I'm fine." I looked around the crowded station and instantly felt sick to my stomach. "I need to get out of here."

"Ok. We'll take you outside. Shizuru's going to be here soon. We'll go to my house," Kazuma tried to comfort me. It failed. Big time. I shook my head.

There was one place I wanted to go. There was no way in freaking hell I'd let any of the boys come with me. I doubted even Koenma knew about it, so it'd be safe.

So, I did the logical thing: I bolted out of the police station like a bat out of hell.

In hindsight, I'm sure I looked like a criminal or an escaped mental patient.

None of the boys tried to stop me, that I noticed. I wasn't sure if they had, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I knew exactly where I was going. The Sarayashiki cemetery. Back in the far cornerwas the grave I'd come for. My twin brother.

* * *

When I was a mere fetus, I was gifted with a twin brother. From what I was told, he was dead before he was born. A still birth. Birth Mom was alive long enough to name us. Natsu said she didn't realize that he was dead. She was losing a lot of blood and died right after.

He was named Darren. When he came out, he'd had a bit of black hair. I'm sure we would've had the same eyes. He was so tiny, because he died so early. Natsu had taken a picture of him. I kept it in Birth Mom's locket, a little silver oval with ornate swirls and an emerald on the front. It was empty when I got it. No actual picture of Birth Mom. I wished I had one.

Since Darren had a place in the cemetery, I went to talk to him, a lot. Always without Yusuke, Kazuma or Birth Mom. Her body had disappeared. Darren, even though he was safe in Spirit World, was my best friend, the only person I told absolutely everything.

I thumped down in front of his grave and the tears started to flow out. "D-darren! They're gone! They're really gone! Something killed them!" I hiccupped and stuttered through the words. "I d-don't know wh-what t-to d-d-do. I feel like it's my f-fault. If I-I had j-just never stayed with them, if I'd j-just ac-cted out, they'd b-be alive and I'd be with you.

"I know that's n-not what everyone would have w-wanted, b-but I can't h-help it! I just can't believe th-they're gone!" The tears fell non-stop. I shook as they poured down my face. My chest felt like a hole had been ripped out of it, right where my heart was supposed to be. I felt sick and cold and dead. It was the most painful thing in the world.

A light, warm tingle ran through my head. "Onna, why did you run off?" Oh God. Not Hiei. I've never let anyone, not even Yusuke or Kazuma, see me cry. And now Hiei was in the graveyard with Darren.

The tears wouldn't stop as hard as I tried. "G-go away, Hiei!" I wiped away some of the tears but they just kept coming. I felt a warm hand on my head.

"Onna, it's all right to cry. I'm not Kurama, but that much I know. Anyone would have broken down instantly and caused a spectacle in your situation. You stayed quiet and waited until you were alone to cry. You may think that crying is weak, and that you shutting the world out is bad, but it proves you're strong. You know how to let yourself recover. They'd be proud of you." In his own way, I knew Hiei was comforting me. And it meant the world to me. I kept crying, shaking as everything I'd held in came out as tears.

Hiei didn't ask if I was ok, he didn't ask why I was in the graveyard. He just stood silently, protecting e from slipping away. Protecting me from myself. Exactly what I needed.

* * *

Aw, it's over all ready? Yeah, it is. Sorry. But anyways, there was some Hiei/Rhys in there. I want to know what you guys think of this little development. The reason Rhys didn't cry was because she was in shock. I mean, come on, you really can't process anything after seeing that. It makes sense.

Well, I'm done here. See you all next time! Please review, follow, favorite, all that junk!

~Luna


	8. Chapter 8: Too Shy to Scream

Hello again, loyal followers! I am back with a new chapter! I've decided that I will try and get a chapter up every Wednesday, if I can. I will work for it! Now, we have some thank you's due

**dani1014**: I love how bubbly you are! It makes me so happy! That was a very tense chapter. We needed something to start a real plotline going. Fluff doesn't cut it for me. Actually, Rhys doesn't have a foster father. It was just the little sis and mom. Not cool, but important. And, actually, I was surprised you asked about Rhys's name. It's not short for anything, it's just Rhys. I thought it was pretty. :) Please update your story soon, though, I really like it!

**DemonMiko Jenna**: I appreciate the glomp. I'm interested in how you think it's like nothing else, actually. I never thought it was stereotypical, but I didn't think it was all that special. I guess you are your worst critic, hm? Hiei did a good job comforting her in my opinion. I couldn't really have any of the others go in. They wouldn't really get it. Anyways, I'm glad you like it so far!

**She Dictator**: I'm glad you think it's funny! I'll admit, I didn't understand the dark humor bit in your review. It's just the way I think. Rhys seems to think like me, only I add stuff to make her interesting, lol. I'm glad you like it, though, it's nice to get different perspectives on my work.

**Trisanlonelyeyes**: Oh, man. Hiei is so hard to keep in character! Seriously, I have to go over it to make sure he doesn't go all fluff on me. Even in this chapter I think he got a little off. :) Still, thanks for reading!

**Ellemonster**: I am glad you love it! *does the thing that that guy in Megamind does* Just kidding, you're not a random citizen. I'm just crazy. :)

Thank you to **Aasta The Evil Bunny Foo Foo **(epic pen-name btw) and **PaidynDark** for favoriting and following. All of my reviewers have done at least on of them, so thanks to you guys too! Oh man, I can't believe I have 5 reviews on one chapter! This is EPIC! You have no idea how happy I get when I see a review waiting for me in my email!

Anyways, enough of my chatter. You guys wanna read my story and so you shall!

* * *

I woke up to a white ceiling and a murmur of voices. I was in Kazuma's bed. (AN: Not something one hears too often. :D) A small lump of fur was lying on my stomach. Eikichi, the only cat I know that doesn't hate me. Hiei was on the windowsill, as always, staring outside. Kazuma, Kurama, and Yusuke were all sitting around, getting pissed off at Hiei.

"Where'd she go, runt?" Kazuma demanded.

"It's none of your business," I snapped, pushing myself up on my elbows. My muscles screamed from yesterday's training. "I didn't tell Hiei anything when he found me. If I never told you guys, you didn't need to know." I glared at them. Hiei didn't know why I was at the graveyard, and he didn't ask. I know Kazuma and Yusuke love questions, but I didn't have to give them an answer. They sure as hell weren't getting one.

"It is our business, Rhys!" Yusuke yelled. "You can't just run off like that!"

"I twitched. "Well, I did. Sorry for not alerting you first, your majesty. There are things people have to do alone and this was fucking one of them! You have no right to butt into this!"

Kazuma spoke up. "We'll just ask Koenma then." He looked pretty smug.

"Yeah, that'll work," I scoffed. "Even the toddler doesn't know."

Hiei pushed me back down on the bed. His expression was stern. I knew it meant "Lay down, onna, you shouldn't stress yourself." I knew he was right. Trauma plus stress didn't end well. I knew that while I'd deal well for a while, the nightmares would start up and stress would make it worse. Kurama came over to me. His eyes had gone gold again. Fox boy started stroking my hair.

"Little kit, you should sleep. We'll take you to Genkai's while you're out. I'll be right with you." His voice was way lower. His hand was so warm. I settled into it. This wasn't Kurama, this was his…. Other half? No, that sounds romantic…. Got it! Alter ego! Wait, he called me a kit. I'm a baby even in his eyes. Jackass.

"Stop molesting my pet, baka kitsune." I growled, almost asleep. That was Hiei. Oh hell no!

"I'm not your fucking pet, you socially awkward penguin."

* * *

I slept all the way to Genkai's. I woke up in Kazuma's arms. Little Yukina, the adorable, aqua-haired koorime, smiled and helped me to her room. Which we'd be sharing. I was cool with that. I hadn't really talked to Yukina much, as I was kept pretty busy, but I had a good vibe from her. I knew you could trust her. I'd finally get a female friend that wasn't Keiko or Shizuru. Translation: I wasn't the three year old sister that got to hold shopping bags.

"I have a kimono you can use," she said with a smile. "We'll wash your clothes later." I froze. Kimono? I'd never actually worn one before. A load of black fabric was pushed into my arms. It was soft and silky. "I'll leave so you can change."

"W-wait!" I could feel my face go red. "I-I don't know how to put one on!" I stared at my feet. Yukina laughed. God, why did she have to be so cute? I'm so jealous!

"That's fine. Take off your clothes and I'll show you." I blushed even harder. Ok, I'm seriously self-conscious. I so don't like my body. In fact, I hate it. Too big hips, too big thighs and D boobs. It was a pain and I hated it. No matter what I tried to make sure my legs were covered and my chest looked smaller. (Thank you v-necks.)

"Don't tell me you're shy!" Yukina said with a small smile.

"I have body issues. I think I'm fat." I looked down. "And yeah, I'm shy about my body. And anything related to the s-word." I so wasn't comfortable with… sex. Yusuke brought it up just to keep me quiet.

Yukina smiled. "I'll turn around. You don't have any reason to be shy, you know. You have an amazing body. Demonesses everywhere would kill for it. It's perfect for childbirth." I choked. Words tried to form but I was a sputtering mess. Burning heat spread over my face. She was so doing that on purpose!

* * *

"Rhys-chan! Please come out" Yukina pleaded., locked out of her own room by yours truly.

"No way! Yusuke and Kazuma will make fun of me!" I yelled, stomping my foot childishly. I was wearing a beautiful kimono and I looked ridiculous. Yukina had managed to get my hair up into an elegant bun, with some tendrils hanging loose around my face. It looked good, but it was so formal. I wasn't one for dresses, and now I looked like a foreigner trying to emulate Japanese culture. All I needed was a Pikachu mask and a fan.

The kimono was stunning on it's own though. It was black, with a red dragon going up on side of the skirt. The obi was red and somehow it fit perfectly, even though Yukina was tiny. It fit my tastes as well, but I felt so awkward, like I was trying to play a part.

Footsteps came to the door. "Onna, open the door or I will take you iPod and mutilate it. Followed closely by you laptop and phone. And your guitar." Now, that got me moving.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS! YOU TOUCH MY IPOD AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screeched, chasing the fire demon down the hall and into the front room.

I froze. Everyone was looking at me. Hiei sat on the windowsill, over the window seat. Yusuke and Kazuma busted a gut laughing. Kurama smiled.

"You look beautiful. It's very much your style," he said.

"I look like a foreigner playing dress-up," I snapped. I stomped over to the window seat. I pulled my knees to my chest. Hiei started to pet my head. "What the hell, Hiei?"

He glared down. "You're my pet, baka onna. I'm allowed to pet you." I huffed, but let him continue. I'm not his pet. He's stressed and petting is supposed to help that. So, I'd let him for now.

"So… what are we going to do about Rhys's living situation?" Kazuma asked.

"Kurama answered. "Koenma's arranging for me to legally adopt her. She'll be living here, and will commute to school via portal after summer vacation. It's to give her enough time to recuperate."

"Kurama's gonna be the pipsqueak's daddy now?" Yusuke marveled.

I nodded. "I am ok with this." I closed my eyes for a second. Red flashed before my closed lids. They shot open again. I really didn't need to see that again. Hiei stopped petting my head.

"Stop thinking about it onna. It won't solve any problems," he said harshly. I looked up at him. He looked stern and serious. But his eyes showed he was worried. I rolled my eyes, looking away. He tugged my hair. "Don't ignore me onna."

I glared a him. "Ok, you just lost your petting privileges. I'm gonna go sit with Kura-kun. He doesn't abuse me." My sore head and I got up and sat on Kurama's lap, ignoring Hiei's low growl.

"Calm down, Hiei. You shouldn't have pulled her hair," Kurama interceded, ever the peacemaker. He wrapped his arms around me. He was warm. Not as warm as Hiei, but still really cozy. I snuggled closer, absorbing the pretty boy's heat.

A low growl echoed through the room. "Fox, get away from my property."

"I'm not your property, you ass! I'm a living being with feelings and free will and I will not tolerate some sexist pig saying he owns me!" I yelled. Geez, did the Makai treat all their women like that? If so, I'm out! Hell no! Hiei scoffed.

"Kurama, teach the brat about demon logic. While your at it, give her the sex talk. Gods know she's too innocent for her own good." That shut me up. My face went bright red. That cock-sucking bastard found my weakness! If Yusuke and Kazuma told him, they are so dead!

* * *

Late that night, I laid awake as Yukina slept peacefully. I was wearing one of her sleep yukatas. It was soft but felt a little out of place on me. Moonlight poured in through the window. Everyone was asleep. Or so I hoped. I creeped out of the room and went outside, sitting on the deck.

Stars were shining. Wind rustled the trees. Everything was dark, eerie and calm. I pulled my knees to my chest, picking out the constellations I know and making up some new ones. It was beautiful.

"Onna." I jumped, whipping around. Hiei stood above me, glaring down. I let out a breath.

"Oh, it's just you, Hiei. You scared me." I smiled up at him. He sighed.

"Baka, you should be sleeping."

I pouted. "But you know I can't fall asleep before 1." I patted the ground next to me. "Sit. Let's talk or something." He scoffed but sat anyways. A warm hand once again started to stroke my hair. I sighed. It was nice, but I wasn't a dog. He looked up at the sky.

"Do demons have constellations?" I asked. His brows knotted for a moment before he shook his head. I was amazed. "You don't know what constellations are, do you?"

"I have no time for ningen foolishness," he snapped. Oh dear, so defensive.

I giggled. "They're pictures that people see in the stars. Humans used them to tell when it was time to plant crops and harvest them. And even now, people can look up and pick out the constellations." Hiei looked me over.

"Onna, that was intelligent and informative. The oaf hasn't rubbed off on you as much as I originally thought." He looked back at the star-filled sky. "Show me some of the constlmations."

"Constellations, Hiei. And ok…. Over there." I pointed to a section of the sky. "That's Orion. See, he's holing a shield and a club, and he's wearing a belt." I pointed up. And that's the Little Dipper. It's part of Ursa Major, the baby bear."

"Why does that bear have a tail?"

I shrugged. "There's a story behind it, but I can't remember it. Unfortunately, those are the only two real ones I can find. My mom taught them to me."

Hiei nodded. "They meant a lot to you." I looked down, fighting the tears. "I've seen you cry onna. There's no need to hide it around me, you're my pet."

Tears started to run down my face. "I hate crying. People expect me to always to be happy and innocent. They don't expect me to see what I do. Crying makes me feel like I'm betraying them." Hiei kept petting me.

"I don't have the patience for your facades onna. Everyone else may be content with your image, may not want to see you cry, but you have every right too. Holding everything in is bad for you."

I glared at him through the tears. "Don't give me that bullshit, Hiei. Hypocrisy doesn't suite you." He scoffed and pushed me down so my head was in his lap.

"Go to sleep, onna. Koenma's coming tomorrow. He says he has a surprise for you. You need to rest."

"Stop talking so much. You're supposed to be the caustic, stoic one. Don't ruin your image over me."

"Hn. Baka. I have to coax you into everything. If you don't stop talking, I'll explain everything I know about sex in great detail." I shut my mouth, making a show of zipping it shut and throwing away the key. The whole shebang. He rolled his eyes. I rolled over, pressing my face into Hiei's stomach.

The smell of smoldering wood lulled me to sleep, aided by the soft stoke of Hiei's hand on my head. My last conscious thought was _What's he gonna do when Yusuke and Kazuma see this?_

* * *

Tada! THere goes another chapter! So sad, I know. ANyways, tell me what you guys thought. I wanted RHys to know about something's that Hiei didn't. Constellations seemed to fit. Plus Rhys is a bit spacey, it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Well, I shall see you all next week! Please review! Later!

~Luna


	9. Chapter 9:BubblyWe are Family

I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to miss update day! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! So, you won't have to deal with all my babble today. I'll just do my little thank yous and move on with life.

**dani1014:** Lol you are so lucky. I'm in high school and my classes are hectic. I'm not used to it yet. Seriously, I appreciate advice. Yes, Hiei has adopted Rhys as his pet. Took her in like a stray. I don't know why, but it seemed like something he would do. Over the course of the story though, it just seemed right. He kinda treats her like his dog or something. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. I'm glad you liked to constellation stuff. Demons didn't seem like the types to just stare openly at the sky. They'd get eaten. :) As for Rhys's body issues, well, most girls like that have issues and Yukina needed to be more of a presence in the story. I'm planning on having her be more involved. I agree with the Kurama-as-a-father thing. I think he'd be the best dad out of all of them. Now I just need a mother figure for Rhys... MWAHAHAHAHA... Anyways, don't worry about the length. I love it! It makes me happy!

**DemonMiko Jenna:** Thanks! I do work hard, but man, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. :( Yeah, I don't try to make them all get along. I think it'd be a bit boring. If they fight, I feel like it makes the relationship a bit more substantial. Not to mention I know from experience that siblings fight like cats and dogs. Or, my sister and I do, at least. And yes, cuteness did rain form the all powerful heavens in that last chapter. It was a new thing for me. Not to big on cute. :)

**Just 2 Dream of You:** I love your user. Do you dream of Hiei? Lol just kidding. I'm glad you like it. And the nickname seems to fit our little cynic quite nicely, ne?

Ok, no new followers or favoriters this week. Sad face. But let's hope this chapter gets more people on the reviewing kick! Yay!

* * *

_Ok,_ I thought. _How's this work? _I somehow ended up in my futon in Yukina's room. Seriously? This happened when I was 5. Confused the hell out of me then, now it just pisses me off. I was hoping to wake up outside.

I sat up. At the foot of my bed were a bunch of shopping bags from assorted stores. All of them were labeled "RHYS" on a yellow sticky note.

Oh god. I knew what had happened. Keiko had gone shopping for me. I prayed to all that is good in the world that Shizuru had tagged along. Otherwise I was in for a world of pink, ruffles and ribbons.

I tipped over on bag with my foot. A scrap of black lace fell out. That looked….. safe? I examined the bag. Inside was a black lace longsleeve, a few tanks in assorted colors, and a pair of black jeans. In another was some underwear, obviously Keiko decided she hate me from the look of that stuff, and a pair of pajamas. Those were white satin with black bows. A tank and mini bloomers. Cute, but so Lolita.

I got dressed quickly, feeling odd in the new clothes. The lace top, a light blue tank top and a pair of black jeans. I brushed my hair, letting it fall where it would. It curled and waved down my back. I then left the room, I heard voices coming from the front room, so naturally I decided to go out. Big mistake.

The second I came into the room, I hit the floor. Keiko had tackled me. Her tears soaked my shoulder. She was shaking, sobbing like a bad soap opera star.

"Rhys! I'm s-so sor-ry!" she choked. I gave her an awkward hug. It was time for me to be the strong little twerp everyone knew and loved.

"I'm fine, Keiko. You know me. Thanks for the clothes by the way. Shizuru go with you?"

The honey-blond girl smiled at me, cigarette in hand. "Someone had to make sure she didn't get you all frilly pink things. I'll admit to going along with the choices in underwear. Kazuma told me the runt's taken a liking to you. Been promoted to his pet already, eh?" I flushed.

"I-it's not l-like he'd see me in any of that! H-he doesn't l-like me like that!" I stuttered furiously. "Keiko, dear, get off me, you're bigger than I am." Granted, only in height, but she had curves like mine. Seriously, why'd I have to be short?

Keiko got off of me, allowing me to sit up and look around. Botan, Shizuru, Genkai, Yukina and Kurama were in the room. "Where're the morons and the socially awkward penguin?

"Hiei's outside training and Yusuke and Kuwabara are down at the train station picking up the rest of your things." Ever informative Kurama.

"Whoever….did it….. ransacked your room. That's why we brought you clothes. All of yours were ruined," Keiko said, sniffling through her tears. Wait, they were in my room? Oh crap.

"Was anything missing?" I demanded. Everyone shrugged. "Kura-kun, most demons have a really good sense of smell, ne?" His eyes widened as he nodded. Seems like he got it.

Botan looked confused. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"They could use the scent to track her." Kurama's voice was grave and low. "We'll have to tell Koenma when he arrives."

All of the girls were in shock. I got up and went into the kitchen. Being tracked was a scary idea and I knew that being in the same room as all of the freaked out, hormonal women (and Kurama) would just make me stressed. So, I would go and sit and creep Hiei. I grabbed water for him and an apple for myself. Had to eat something for breakfast.

I went outside. Hiei was flitting everywhere, katana drawn and shirt off. I sat, taking a bite of the apple. Geez, what was with demons and not wearing shirts? Hiei stopped infront of me, taking a seat and a long drink of the water bottle. His muscles rippled. Like, legit. It was beautiful!

He grunted a thanks as he drank the water. He smelled heavily of sweat. It was nasty. At least that burning wood smell was still under it. I finished my apple, getting up to throw it into Genkai's composter. As soon as I did, arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back. I landed hard on Hiei's lap. His head rested on my shoulder. I struggled, trying to get away. Mostly because he was stinky.

Damn him and his freakish strength.

"You smell good onna. During my break I intend to spend time with my pet. Gods, how long have you smelled like this?" he mumbled into my shoulder. I shivered. Holy shit munchers, what's wrong with him?

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yusuke yelled. He'd just showed up along with Kuwabara. They were holding bags and boxes of my stuff. I tried again to get away from Hiei, reaching for my almost-brothers. Hiei kept a firm grip on my waist. I puff of hot air hit my ear. I squeaked.

Hiei scoffed. "So innocent. So easy to corrupt. And it won't even take long, onna.: Kurama came outside. He was not impressed with Hiei at all. I gave him a look that I hoped screamed HELP ME!

"Hiei, you haven't even asked permission to court my kit. Unhand her," Kurama demanded.

"Fox, you're not her father yet. You have no say." Hiei refused to let go of me as I struggled.

Kurama lifted me out of Hiei's arms. "Koenma will be here shortly with my papers and then I'll do the ceremony. She'll be my daughter in law in blood in a matter of hours. Even then Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara have the right to kill you if you continued without their permission."

"They aren't her brothers."

"In her eyes and theirs, they are." I buried my face in Kurama's chest, shaking a bit. Sexual harassment was not on my to-do list today. Kurama hugged me tightly, stroking my hair. Hiei growled. Petting me was his thing. I knew he thought of me as his pet. His "property." I'll admit, I liked the attention he gave me, but the whole blow-on-ear thing was a bit much. It made me uncomfortable.

We all went inside. Yusuke and Kazuma took my stuff to my new room. Yukina would get her space back. Hiei went to go and hide by the windowsill. I sat on Kurama's lap. A portal opened up and out stepped a tall teen with a "Jr." on his forehead and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to see you all," he said. Holy unicorn farts, Koenma grew! He smiled at me. "Well, Rhys, I have great news! We know what kind of demon you are!"

I bounced. "Well come on then! It's been killing me!"

"Alright Little Miss Sugar Rush. You're a shadow demon."

Hiei and Kurama's eyes went wide. Everyone else was a little confused at their actions.

"Impossible. They died out years ago," Hiei snapped.

"Not so," Koenma said. "A few escaped to the Nigenkai. The last one died 15 years ago. That would've been your mother, Rhys. However, shadow demons come in pairs. Which means that you have a brother out there somewhere." Hiei's eyes snapped to me. I looked away. Darren…. I'd never wanted to say anything about him, but it looked like I didn't have much of a choice.

I took a deep breath. "My brother died before he was born. I already knew about him., and he's buried in the Sarayashiki cemetery." My arms wrapped around my stomach, pain welling up in my stomach.

"Rhys, why didn't you tell us?" Kazuma asked.

"You know you can tell us anything." Yusuke sounded hurt.

"I know, I know," I said, staring at the floor. "I guess I just wanted to keep him to myself. I didn't want people to think that I need to be protected. I know that it was selfish and I really don't have a better reason." I know I was stupid. Isn't it enough that I accept that? Why did I have to tell everyone? Especially after lying to them for so long!

Kurama spoke up. "Did you tell Hiei?"

I shook my head. "He found me in the graveyard. I'm guessing he connected the dots. Or read my mind after I asked him not to." At that moment, Hiei was pointedly staring out the window as I glared at him.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Anyways, I have the adoption papers. Kurama, Rhys, if you are going to the binding ceremony, you should know that Rhys will be affected."

"Um, what ceremony and affected how?" I asked, watching the prince warily.

"It's a demon ritual to bin a child to an older demon, as a parent. In the Makai, you'd be seen as my daughter, same as if I'd helped to actually conceive you," Kurama explained. "Your blood won't affect me, but you might get some kitsune traits, as you're still young. I'll go into detail with you after the ceremony. We won't know the actual affects until after." I nodded. I was fine with being Kurama's daughter. It meant Hiei wouldn't attack me anymore.

There was a loud scoff. "Onna, it won't change that you're my pet. I can still touch and tease you. The Fox can't stop me from doing that much."

I twitched. "I'm not your pet, you socially awkward penguin!" I screeched.

* * *

And another chapter has concluded. Well, I hope everyone liked it! Please review, follow, favorite, what ever you like. Just please, no flames. Haven't gotten any yet (yay!) but I really am terrified I'll get one. .

Anyways, I'll see you all next week. Again, I'm so sorry! I'll be on time next week!

~Luna


	10. Chapter 10: Learn to Do It

I'm back! Yay! Ok, I'm gonna have to switch the update days to Thursdays. Everything is too hectic on Wednesdays. Stupid school. :( I'm sorry bout that.

**dani1014**: I'm glad I'm not hallucinating. I was worried for a second there. I'm a grade 10. And Canadian/ So maybe no one will help. It's school, I'll deal. Kurama will be a good dad. He was always my first pick. As for a mother figure, well, we'll see what happens there. I don't think I will use any of the characters we've already met. I'm still working on everything that she'll get from Kurama, but I think it'll be pretty basic. THe plant thing is a good idea though, I might use that. :) Btw, so glad you updated! I loved it!

**Ellemonster**: Lol Yes he does.

**DemonMiko Jenna**: Lol I feel bad for her. I'm gonna be so mean to her when it come to Hiei. He's merciless. :( And sorry, I don't think I'm gonna give her ears. I've always thought those would be a bit inconvenient. Lol

**Just 2 Dream of You: **I love Evanescence! I have officially made you a new friend. Which really isn't that smart, since you're over the internet. Whatever, it doesn't really matter. I have kept it up, I'm proud to say. Although it makes me worry about myself. :) Btw, don't worry, I think most of us have dreamed about Hiei at some point. Although mine involved cookies and, for some odd reason, a tap dancing Jin.

**Ash Sprite**: Welcome to my reviewer section! Yeah, I agree, Rhys was pretty abrasive. I think it changed around chapter 7. She got a wake-up call. I am trying to work on the grammar thing. I think I fixed most of it in this chapter. Thank you for correcting me, by the way. Guys: the North Star is connected to the BIg Dipper. Shows how much I really know about stars, hm? And maybe I will have her get lost. Man, I am so mean to Rhys...

**Trisanlonelyeyes: **Thanks, I liked how it ended too. :)

Ok, now for my new followers and favoriters. **AnimeAnime24**, **hikari-hime 01** and **Hallypeterson**, thanks for your support!

Now, without further ado, here we go! Warning, HIei talks alot and things are explained to poor little Rhys.

* * *

I watched Yukina and Kurama prepare for the ceremony. Hiei was up in some tree, taking a nap. Yusuke and Kazuma were busy playing video games. Keiko and Botan were setting up my new room (that scared me in its own right) and Shizuru just sat next to me, smoking away with Genkai. I was excited. I was going to be Kurama's daughter! I mean, I'd never really had a father figure. I had Yusuke and Kazuma, but they're not exactly the best examples, are they? Didn't think so.

Kurama would be signing the adoption papers after the ceremony., making everything official together.

God, it sounds like we're getting married.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Everyone!" he yelled. "We're ready to get started!" Everyone filed out of the house. I was impressed at how orderly they were. I half expected Yusuke and Kazuma to be acting like idiots. Even Hiei jumped out of his tree to watch. Koenma had stayed to make sure everything went well.

I went to stand next to Kurama, in front of a table. On the table was a silver knife, some bandages and a herb mixture. I wasn't sure what was in that, and I'm not too sure I wanted to. It smelled a little weird. The thing that freaked me out the most was that knife though. I hated getting needles, and I had a feeling that knife wasn't just for decoration.

"Alright, let's begin," Kurama said. "Rhys Saekata, today, I will take you as my daughter. This means I have the power to tell you what to do, and you have no voice against me. It also means I will protect you with my life. I will have the right to reject any potential mates" He glared at Hiei at that point. "And make your life generally miserable. Like any good father. Is this clear?"

I nodded. "Yes." Somehow, a "yeah" didn't feel right in this situation.

"In that case, give me your hand." I held out my left hand. Kurama picked up the knife, quickly slashing my palm open. I flinched. He did the same to his own, pressing the cuts together.

I could feel his blood becoming a part of me.

Kurama moved his hand, swiftly bandaging my hand, putting some of the herb mixture on it. It stung, but felt good. He mimicked his actions on his own hand. Finally, he signed the adoption papers.

He pulled me to him. "You are now my little kit." I hugged him back. The guys cheered. I finally had a father. Tears ran down my face, hidden by Kurama's coat. I was so happy…..

* * *

After the ceremony, I sat in the living room with my new father. He was going through a book on Shadow Demons. There wasn't that much on them. Apparently they were a reclusive bunch. It was nice that he was trying. Kurama also had to watch for changes in my scent on behaviour.

"I'm fairly sure my blood won't affect anything but your scent and sex drive." Kurama chuckled at my now blood red face. "Honey, we had to have this conversation eventually. It's time we get it over with. Hiei? "Attention was turned to the fire demon perched on the windowsill. "Would you mind leaving?"

Hiei scoffed. "Fuck that, Fox. I want to see this train wreck unfold."

"Fine," Kurama sighed. I squirmed in my seat. I didn't want the demon sex talk! "Rhys, every year, demon's go through a mating season. During this period, you will feel an increased need to be touched. Your base body temperature will crop below what it is now. There's only one thing that will warm you up for very long. Sexual release. However, it's not necessary. Your body will be taken over by instinct the first time, and you won't remember anything that happens. Odds are you'll be hiding under a blanket with a hot water bottle. Similar to when girls get their periods, only worse." I was the same color as my hair by that point.

Hiei smirked. "Of course, we'll get you a stuffed animal to hump. And onna, he's sugar coating it. You'll be willing to fuck anything that moves. Even if they're a pathetic low-class demon. Hell, even the oaf might look like a welcome prospect. Most likely, we'll lock you in your room and let you deal with it yourself."

Kurama looked positively appalled. "Hiei, this is why I wanted you to leave. You're too blunt!"

"N-no! I need to hear this!" I stated, pounding a fist on my leg.

"Sweetie, you don't have to listen to him," Kurama said softly.

"No, I do. My head might explode, but I need someone to be honest with me." I was adamant about this. No way was I about to back down.

"Fine onna. At all times of the year, your scent will attract demons. You're a virgin, so it's stronger and sweeter. You're a Shadow Demon, so it's rare and exotic. Any available male will try to take advantage of your naivety and age. Most will notice the scents of Yusuke, Kurama and myself. Some, however, will be stupid enough to try and rape you. Fun, right?" I stared at him in pure shock. "If you get mated, and I mean for life, you will be protected by him. No others will be able to touch you. It will cause them physical pain.

"Another good thing to know is that if a male bites you on the neck, you're his mate. For life. Once it's done, you can't get out, onna. Demons don't have divorce. Basically, don't make-out with anyone you don't plan to mate with. Accidents can happen." Hiei closed his eyes. "Now come here onna. I need to relive some stress."

I sighed, leaving Kurama to go and sit on the window seat. Hiei immediately started to pet me. He seemed out of it. Really….. off. It worried me. Hiei didn't normally show signs of stress. I looked up at him every few seconds. His body was stiff, eyes shut, facing forward. To anyone else, he would've seemed relaxed. I knew better. Hiei always looked out the window. He liked to be outside, looking at nature. Something was up, I just didn't know what. I also knew he wouldn't tell me.

After a while, Kurama left me some books. I looked through them, trying not to disturb Hiei's rhythm of petting me. There were a few good ones. Then there was one book I chucked back to the couch. I had read Twilight once and was not going there again. [AN: No offense to the Twihards. She doesn't seem like a Twilight girl, does she? She's a dedicated Potterhead.] I settled for _Pride and Prejudice._ I knew that was safe, and I loved it.

Elizabeth was just going to see a sick Jane when Hiei's hand stopped moving. I looked up at him, confused. He was staring at me.

"You were humming onna. What song was that?" he demanded.

I was a little confused. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I didn't realize I was doing it." I grinned sheepishly. I knew he didn't like my singing. Or humming. I'd have to be careful.

"Onna, I'm not sure what led you to believe that I don't like your voice, but you're wrong. It's… pleasant. One of the few sounds I enjoy." Well, that was unexpected. But it made me happy. I was willing to ignore the fact that he was intruding my mind because of it. I leaned my head onto Hiei's hip. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, continuing to stoke my hair.

Eventually, his hand stopped moving again. His entire body had relaxed. Was he sleeping? Closer inspection said yes. He was so cute when he's asleep. He was also warm. I snuggled into him, absorbing the heat and taking advantage of the fact that he was out like a light.

A funny feeling bubbled up in my stomach. It was pleasant, but kinda strange. Like butterflies had invaded. _Screw it, _I thought. _No way am I passing up an opportunity to snuggle with Hiei._

I'd ask "daddy" about the feeling later. Maybe it was his blood.

* * *

I woke up, still snuggled into Hiei's hip. He was stoking my hair once more, now awake. I smiled up at him.

"You're cute when you sleep," I said with a huge grin. He "hn"d, pulling my head back to his hip. I sighed, completely comfortable against him. I was one of the few people who had ever gotten this close to Hiei, and I felt privileged.

Yukina walked in, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw us. "Aw! You two are so adorable! Hiei-san, do you plan to mate her?"

Hiei scoffed. "Not yet, if at all. She's too young, and just a pet. Nothing more.

"And I'm his best friends kid!" Hiei pulled my hair. I translated that as "shut up." That socially awkward penguin has way too much power over me. I really hated that.

* * *

And yet another chapter is finished. So sad. Ok, well, I want to know what you thought. I think that this chapter was more to explain things. Next chapter we get into some heavier stuff. Again, sorry I have to change the date for my updates. :( Stupid school.

Until next time!

~Luna


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Did anyone miss me? Well, I missed you guys. We have begun another chapter. I am very excited. Now, let's get on with the wonderful reviewers!

**dani1014**: That would be the most epic emoticon in the world. It would make my life. Actually, I'm in Canada, so our school system is different. We start high school in 10th grade, not 9th. It's weird, but we deal, somehow. It is a little hectic. And teachers are so boring! I have a feeling I'm being so mean to Rhys in this. I bully her through Hiei, Yusuke and Kazuma. :( Oh well. I hope for cute moments in this, but there really weren't any in this chapter. Sorry. And no prob for the review, I loved it!

**Just 2 Dream of You**: :) I hate tablets, I never could work them. And, yay! No weirdo stalkers! Those really are the worst.

**Kisa19**: Welcome to the story, new reviewer! Lovely to have you! Thank you, I will continue to do my best!

**Trisanlonelyeyes**: I get a crack out of his nickname to. Don't think I used it in this chapter though. :(

**buzzk97**: THANK YOU! :)

**Pandora's little box**: I intend to continue it! :) Thanks!

ANd of, course, thank you to** Bloody Crystal black rose**,** DonCossak** and **crazy4wolves** for favoriting/following. Means a lot guys!

* * *

_ Blood. Red. Bodies. Heart pounding. Limbs shaking. So much blood. So much blood. _I shot up in my bed, my throat constricting. My heart beat a mile a minute. That was the first nightmare. I hadn't had them yet. I figured I was safe. So much for that piece of brilliance.

I crawled out of the black 4 poster the guys had gotten for me. There was one person in the temple I knew I could go and sleep with. Kurama. I padded down the hall to his room.

"Kurama?" I asked, knocking timidly on the door. There was a bit of a shuffle and some footsteps before the door opened. Kurama looked down at me, confused and a little sleepy. He was shirtless, and his hair was a mess. I looked into his bleary eyes.

He seemed to wake up when he noticed I was terrified. "Rhys, honey, what's wrong?" I gulped, shaking.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course you can. Come on in sweetie." Kurama guided me into his room.

His room was immaculate. I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't that. Everything was either green or made of wood. It was cozy, even if it was spotless. The bookshelves were in perfect order, I was almost sure he had the alphabetized. His bed was the only messy thing. I was pretty sure that was only because he'd just dragged himself out of bed.

I climbed into the big green bed. Kurama climbed in after me, wrapping an arm around me. I somehow knew I wouldn't have any more nightmares. As long as I was with Kurama. It was safe with my "daddy."

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. My last thought was that I wished I was with a certain fire demon.

* * *

I woke up alone. No Kurama to be seen. Just me in the loli pjs the girls had forced on me. I looked around, a little confused. Still in his room. He had probably just went to make breakfast. I sniffed the air. Yep, I smelled bacon! FOOD! My stomach growled in agreement. I ran out of the room, promptly running into the chest of my favorite little stoic. I fell over onto my ass.

"Onna, why the hell were you in the Fox's room?" Hiei demanded.

I glared up at him. "I had a nightmare. I climbed into bed with my dad. You got a problem with that?" Wait just one damn minute. "Hiei, were you worried?"

He scoffed. "I don't like my pet disappearing. Next time, go to my room. Then I'll know where you are." I nodded, smiling at him. He was cute when he got all protective.

"Hai, hai, Hiei-dono. I get it. No more scaring you." With that, I ran into the kitchen in my pjs. Glad that Kazuma and Yusuke didn't live at the temple. I'd be mocked. Kurama was busy making food. Bacon and pancakes. Yummy! He laughed when he saw me salivating.

"Someone's hungry," he commented, dishing up some for me. I dumped a bunch of syrup on my pancakes.

"Hell yeah someone is." I hopped up on an unused counter. "Thank you, by the way. For letting me sleep with you last night." Kurama smiled.

"It was nothing. Although, Hiei wasn't happy when I told him where you were. When you weren't safe in your bed, I think he had a heart attack." I looked down, setting my food to the side. I felt bad for making Hiei worry. I didn't really get why. I knew he was important to me. Sometimes it felt like I needed him more than Kazuma or Yusuke. That kinda scared me by itself.

I knew I had to ask. "Hey, dad? What does it mean when you get butterflies in your stomach when you're around a certain person? And you get upset when you think you've disappointed that person?"

Kurama coughed. "What? W-why do you ask?"

"Because that's how I feel around Hiei. And, I feel safe around him. I don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy. It's not as if Yusuke and Kazuma haven't thought of that before. It's practically an everyday occurrence."

He looked at me like I'd spontaneously grown two heads. "Have you never had a crush before?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. All the guys I know are…" My eyes shot open. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think I have a crush on HIEI?" Kurama just shook his head and went back to cooking. A crush. On Hiei? Well, that can't be right. Nope. I refuse. It's not right. He's my friend. Absolutely not. I'm his pet. Not his girlfriend. It don't work that way people!

* * *

Later that day, we got a house call from the all-powerful Koenma. He just appeared in the front room. I was reading, and didn't notice him until Hiei smacked the back of my head. Yusuke and Kazuma had dropped their video game (evil zombies were currently eating their brains out) and Kurama had closed his book. The girls had come out of the kitchen or come back inside if they were out. Yukina sat next to me.

"Guys, I have info on the guy that committed the murders and stole Rhys's clothes. It was a snake demon by the name of Ryoshi. He's an assassin for hire. We're still working on who he's working for. We have Mukuro and Yomi helping us too. They understand how valuable a Shadow Demon is. Until we get more info, you're all familiar with Pu, right?" We nodded. Yusuke's furry blue penguin. I loved him, he was fun to cuddle and bully. He also managed to take down a sparrow that was hell-bent on stealing my granola bar. "Well, we have an egg for Rhys." I was handed a golden eggs, roughly the size of a chicken egg.

"So, I'm gonna have a furry blue penguin that can fly with its ears?" I asked. Koenma shrugged.

"It's a possibility. Most likely not. You and Yusuke are very different people," he explained. "It's weird though. This little bugger formed by itself. Like it knew you needed it to protect you. Since we're letting you hold onto it. It should hatch in a few weeks. You'll be feeding it constantly."

I looked at the small egg in my hands. This thing was gonna be my Pu? Ok then. I was excited to have my own furry thing. At least, I thought I was furry. Maybe I was a dragon. Rawr. Nah, that wouldn't have worked. If I ever saw a real dragon, I'd piss myself.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. Have a nice day." Koenma disappeared. Ok, cool. I want to be able to do that!

Hiei glared down at me. "Why didn't you tell me they stole your clothes?"

Uh-oh. "I-I thought Kurama told you." Yep, blame Dad. He'll still love me after Hiei gets mad.

That didn't appease Hiei. He took the egg out of my hands, ignoring my whines. "This'll be a mini you, onna. It's sure to piss me off aswell."

I laughed. "Please. You'll love it. It'll be sleeping on you all the time." He was so full of it. I knew if he wasn't petting me, he'd be out fighting in the Makai, risking his life. As if I'd let that happen.

"That's no different from you, Ri-ri!" Yusuke said, laughing.

"So? Pu likes me better than he likes you." Go Keiko! Man, I love that girl when she's on my side! "I get to cuddle with him whenever you're gone. And when you're still here."

Yukina took the egg from Hiei. "It'll be like you're baby. You and Hiei will be the parents." I laughed. Hiei, the daddy of my little Spirit Monster? I don't even think so. He'd treat it like his pet, instead of me.

"No, no, no. He's not. Kurama will be a grandpa though. And at such a young age!" I laughed at my dad's unimpressed look. After that, everyone cleared out, leaving Hiei, Yukina and I all alone. I looked at the two of them. They looked a lot alike. Same eyes, same skin tone, same build. I decided to try something that could possibly get me killed.

"Ne, ne, Yukina. Do you have a brother?" The second I said that, her eyes lit up.

"I do. A twin. He was thrown off our village when we were born. It's supposed to be all female. But I know he survived. I just don't know who he is," she said, smiling her sweet little smile. I looked at her, confused. She was lying. She knows who her brother is.

I really hated myself, but I couldn't stop the question. "Why are you lying? You do know who he is." In hindsight, I should've noticed how stiff Hiei was, and how he wasn't petting me anymore. "You know, I've always said twins fair better together than they do apart. You should tell him, though. You'll feel better." I smiled brightly. "Now, I'm going to bed. Gimme my baby please." Yukina handedme the little egg. I padded out of the room, hiding behind the closed door.

Everything was silent for a time. I waited for someone to talk. They were obviously twins. It made sense. They were so similar. Stereotypical fraternal twins.

Finally, someone spoke.

"She's a lot smarter than anyone gives her credit for," Yukina's small voice said. Hell yeah I am, thanks for noticing.

"Hn. She's a brat that's too observant. How long have you known?" Hiei demanded.

Silence. "Since the Dark Tournament."

"Hn." _Dammit. Bad Hiei! Use your words!_

"I wish you'd told me, nii-san."

"Why? I'm a murderer, a thief! Why would you want me for a brother?" _Oh, no. Hiei, you moron, not those words! _

I could almost hear Yukina smile. "You're honorable, kind, intelligent, strong and brave. Who wouldn't want you as a brother? Or a mate, for that matter, since I know you're thinking about that."

"Hn. You've lost your mind. It's the effect of the oaf."

"Glad you think so, and don't be mean to Kazuma. I have ways to make you suffer. Rhys!" I poked my head into the room, grinning like a Cheshire. "You are such a little brat! You knew and gave me no choice!" I sat back down in my spot. Hiei started petting me again.

"I knew you wanted to tell him. And he needs to know that people love him." I smiled up at my fire demon. He was staring out the window, face a bit red.

"And realize that he's an idiot for thinking I could be ashamed of him."

"Exactly!" We grinned together. I made a friend! Go Rhys!

Hiei huffed. "Onna, go to bed. Both of you. It's late." Seems he didn't want us ganging up on him anymore. I laughed.

"Ok, Hiei. I'll come to your room if I have another nightmare." I kissed his cheek. "Night Yukina!" I went to my room, changing into my pjs again. So comfy! I crawled under the sheets, making sure I was right under the giant lace skull in the center of the white blanket. I snuggled up with my egg, closing my eyes and quickly drifting off.

* * *

I woke up the next morning a lot warmer than I usually was. The area next to me was very hot. I sniffed. Burning wood. Hiei was with me last night. I must have had a nightmare.

He did care. The idea made me all warm and fuzzy.

Dammit, I did have a crush on him!

* * *

Oh ho ho! Interesting development! Let me know what you guys think! Also, I want to hear what you think Rhys's Spirit Beast should be. I'm kinda tapped for ideas on it. :) Heh heh heh. Oh well.

'Tis the end of another chapter. Well, see you all soon guys!

~Luna


	12. Chapter 12: Karakuri Burst

Hey guys! I'm back!I've been sick all week, so this almost didn't get posted. :( Stupid migraines.

Ok, so we all know what was going on in little Rhys's life last time. She manipulated the twins! I'm so proud. :) Anyways, I didn't get many ideas regarding her Spirit Beast. I'm hoping to bring it in sometime in the next two or three chapters, so I need ideas! Please!

Ok, now for my lovely reviewers!

**dani1014:** Yay! I was worried for a while there. I was mentally going "Om my god, where the hell is she?" But I'm glad you're still alive. Yeah, I like Puu's big form, but I'm making him able to switch back and forth. I like furry blue penguins. And the fox idea isn't bad, it'd make sense since she has some of Kurama's blood. Didn't think of that. And I think I get what you were trying to get at in form of what it would look like. Pretty cool! :)

**Trisanlonelyeyes:** I like your idea for her Spirit Beast. A wolf would fit her. Oddly enough, they are also my favorite animal. I'm glad you like the development. I was trying to have Yukina act more like a human teen. Much to Hiei's dismay.

**DonCossak**: I read your review and couldn't stop laughing. A fish? A tiny elephant with wings? I love it! Although, the fish is a little off, it made my day. I think I'll make someone get her a pet. Or maybe Mukuro or someone will have a pet elephant with wings. :)

And thank you to **Your Guardian Angel In The Sky** and **lunarqua** for following/favoriting the story!

Now, let's get to it!

* * *

I was in my room, reading. It was a week after I'd…. interfered with the twins lives. I still felt good about it. Hiei and Yukina seemed happier. And even though Hiei was pissed at first, he was more relaxed. Calmer. Well, he was as relaxed as he could be when he had people trying to kill his pet.

I was trying to relax. It wasn't really working. I was all wound up. Kurama was out, and he refused to tell me where he was going. That annoyed me. I was a nosy little beggar and I had to know what was going on. So, I had Hiei tailing him to entertain me. He agreed, but only if I slept in his room for the next month. I had to allow that. Hiei was safe and warm. He kept the nightmares away. I couldn't say no to him. With my little crush, it was hard to go against him. I wished it was easier, but it really wasn't.

Little Yukina peered into my room. "Ne, Rhys, you wanna go outside for a bit? We've been inside all day." I nodded, setting aside my book.

"Sure! Your damn brother told me I couldn't go out without someone. He won't yell at you!" I giggled. "Just let me put on actual clothes." She nodded, waiting outside. I made a mad dash for all of my clothes. Batman tee? Check! Black jeans? Check! Bright purple combats? Hell yeah, check! Those were the only cute shoes Keiko had ever chosen for me, and I practically lived in them. I always thought that was a bona fide miracle.

* * *

Yukina and I laid in the hammock outside, behind the temple. Light filtered from between the green leaves above. Each of us head one of my earbuds in. We listened to a random Vocaloid song. I thought it was Karakuri Burst.

"This reminds me of nii-san. Only the lyricsa are a bit disturbing," Yukina marveled.

"Yeah, most of them are like that. I'm not sure who was writing the lyrics. So far, I've narrowed it down to a supremely twisted human or a moderately twisted demon. Still not sure which." She laughed at my comment.

"Too true. I can see a twisted demon writing those for fun."

"I can see myself writing those for fun. It's kinda entertaining."

Yukina laughed. "I'm so glad you're living here!"

"So am I, Yukina." It was quiet for a little while. Until….

"Ne, Rhys, do like my brother?" I froze. Seriously, that girl sees everything. Not cool! Wait, ice demon. I guess it was cool. Wait…. No. I reject that. She knew to much!

I stared at the sky through the trees. "I do. Don't you dare tell him though."

"No problem. He'd run away, terrified. He wouldn't know what to do." I nodded.

I knew she was right. If I told Hiei about my crush, he'd freak. I knew he would. He wasn't used to people caring about him. So I did. And he wasn't ready to hear about a crush. The last thing I wanted was for Hiei to run away. I wanted him to stay with me. With our little family.

Well, he might run when Kurama finds out about our little deal. That wouldn't be a pretty picture.

* * *

Hiei got back late that night, after Kurama had gotten home. Yukina and I were watching the Addams Family, eating popcorn and drinking Coke like all good little teenage girls. Kurama was in his room, doing god knew what. Hiei's cloak was covered in blood. I hit pause and ran up to him.

"Hiei! What the hell happened to you?" I demanded, looking at the scratches that adorned his face. I was terrified for him. His eyes were dark, glazed over. He looked exhausted. He put a hand on my head, rustling the hair a bit. "Hiei? C'mon, grunt, glare, insult Kazuma! Something!"

Hiei sighed. "Go to my room onna. You need to sleep. It's late." I nodded slowly, worried. He pushed me towards his room. I'd never been in it before.

It was basic. Red walls, the only furniture a bed and two nightstands. All were black. I was surprised. Swords hung on the walls. I knew he had to have those somewhere. He had tons.

A black shirt hit my face. "Put it on." He turned to let me have a little privacy. I hurried, taking off my shirt and jeans in record time. I put on Hiei's black shirt. It hung to my mid-thigh. Hiei turned to see my bra dropping to the floor. He nodded, climbing into the bed.

"Glad to see you've gotten some undergarments that suit you." I glared at him, red faced. Keiko picked that out! It was black and lace-trimmed. It also matched my panties. Dammit. He laid, shirtless, on the bed, arms behind his head. I gulped, looking at his abs. Holy crap, those were beautiful.

"Onna, get in. You need to sleep."

"So do you." I climbed in next to him, sitting up. "Why were you covered in all that blood Hiei?" I was fighting back images of the apartment. Hiei rolled over, his face pressing into my bare thigh. I flushed. His arm went over my bare legs.

"Lots of demons. Coming after you. I stopped them. You'll be safe for now," he murmured. "Oh, and Kurama does have a female he was seeing. She's rather pleasing to look at." I sighed. Does that mean he liked her? Chances are he was into taller girls with nicer bodies. "Don't worry onna. I have you. Don't need another woman. I have a pet."

I smiled. He was cute when he was tired. He also said things he didn't mean to come out. I laid down. Snuggling closer to him. He fell asleep almost instantly, his breath slow and even. I eventually dozed off, safe and secure in Hiei's arms. The only place I felt really safe at that point.

* * *

The next day, Kurama yelled at Hiei, and I got to meet some very high up people. Mukuro and Yomi. I'll admit, I was scared out of my mind. I could sense that they could easily kill me and I did not want to get on the wrong side of that.

I was outside with Kurama, working on making arrows out of my shadows. It was going well, if I could control the power behind it. Which I couldn't. Genkai wasn't happy with me destroying so many trees. I felt like I should've gone and planted like, eight million of them.

They appeared through a large portal that scared the shit out of me. My first thought was that people really needed to start telling me about when this crap was going to happen. I didn't need to almost wet myself every time a random person wanted to come and visit.

Yomi was first. He was tall (hated him already) and handsome, with a few horns sticking out of his head. That threw me off, but I knew it was common in the Makai. Or at least, I thought it was. He had a little kid with him. He had short black hair, like his dad, or so I assumed, and huge eyes. A small horn was in the center of his head. He was the cutest thing ever!

Mukuro, I wasn't prepared for. No one had really told me anything about her. I knew she was Hiei's "boss" and that he was going to inherit her territory in the Makai. I didn't know that she was half robot. I thought that was cool, to be honest. It shocked me at first, but then I realized it didn't seem to hinder her. She seemed entirely at ease in her own skin. Not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous.

I was in awe. And staring. I don't think she cared. I had found someone I wanted to be like when I grew up, more so than Amy Lee or Lacy Mosely. She smiled at me.

"Ah, you must be the girl Hiei's told me about. Rhys, yes?" I nodded, unsure of the demon protocol for the situation. "I can see why he's taken a liking to you. You are adorable." My face went bright red. What is it with people and making me blush? Is it fun or something?

"Mukuro, you're embarrassing her," Yomi said in his deep voice. "Kurama, it's nice to see you again. This is your daughter, correct?"

"Yes. Her name is Rhys. Rhys, this is Yomi, an old friend of mine, and Mukuro, Hiei's superior. And the little one is Shura, Yomi's son," Kurama said, filling in the introductions.

"Shura, what do you think of Rhys?" Yomi asked, looking down at his son with unseeing eyes. Well, I figured he was blind. It would make sense.

The little boy looked up at me. "She's pretty."

I flushed darker. Some little demon kid just called me pretty. Ok then. Not a bad way to start my day. If not a tad creepy.

"Rhys, would you mind watching him? He's not allowed in our meetings yet." Yomi addressed me directly for the first time. Huh.

"Sure thing. Your name's Shura, ne?" He nodded. "Awesome. I'll teach you how to play Guitar Hero!" I grabbed his little hand and dragged him into the temple. The adults followed me. Hiei was sitting on his windowsill. He glared at me, well, at my hand, still clutching Shura's. He came over to me, looking down.

"It's not necessary to hold his hand, onna. He's old enough." Oh boy, Hiei was not a happy camper. I grinned up at him.

"But he's so cute!" Hiei sighed. Kurama and the others went into the kitchen. "Shura, go sit next to Kazuma for a minute. I have to go make sure there's nothing Hiei can destroy in the kitchen." I ran into the kitchen, grabbing every electrical appliance I could get. Yusuke was watching me, smirking. His friend/worker bee, Hokushin, watched me, a little disturbed. I also grabbed a big bottle of Coke and a bag of chips.

"Ok, this should be good." A huge pile of electronics sat at my feet. "Kurama, if there's anything I missed, make sure Hiei doesn't touch it." Kurama laughed, walking into the kitchen. Mukuro and Yomi were also laughing.

Hiei glared at me. "Brat." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He slapped my ass as he walked into the kitchen, a smirk plain on his face. I yelped. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You stupid socially awkward penguin!" I screeched.

* * *

Well, that went well. :) Mukuro and Yomi have entered the building! I wonder what they'll be talking about... Hm... Guess we'll find out! Sorry if this sounds a bit creepy, but I always thought that Shura was adorable. :)

Well, let me know what you think and please send in ideas for Rhys's Spirit Beast. Thanks guys!

Until next time!

~Luna


	13. Chapter 13: Sleep Well, My Angel

I'm back guys! I was so glad I managed to get this chapter up! Ii almost didn't happen. Well, onto the reviwers!

**dani1014**: I should try and draw it. It might look ok. And I'm glad you love it! :) Hiei is a sneaky guy, ne? That's why we love him! Yeah and Mukuro seems like a good role model for Rhys. I've always thought she was cool, but I don't think that I'll make her the mother figure for her. I have a plan for that. The whole Hiei and Rhys's rear thing, well, that was an impulse. I wasn't sure what I was thinking. I needed comic relief.

**Just 2 Dream of You**: Thank you! :)

**pourquoibella**: Thank you! And welcome to the fic, we are glad to have you!

Thank you to **Azura Soul Reaver,** **A Dark Lullab**y and **PsychoticOnna** for follwing/ favoriting!

Now, this is the 13th chapter. Since it's my lucky number, I decided to do something a little different. This chapter is in Hiei's point of view! Now, please bear with me, he's hard to do, but I think I did well.

Let's begin!

* * *

HIEI'S POV!

Baka onna. She didn't need to remove all of the kitchen electronics. Kurama nad the detective wouldn't have let me near them after the incident with the "blender." Turns out that can make the frozen drinks I like so much. If someone had told me, I wouldn't have destroyed it.

The onna was to entertain Yomi's spawn while we discussed her safety. Kurama had found it odd that she wasn't going to be involved. I think it was Yomi's fault. He didn't like treating women as equals. Neither did I, except for Mukuro, but it was the onna's safety in question. She should be kept "in the know" so she didn't have a brain hemorrhage or something. She was a worry wart.

With any luck, the onna would get the little brat hooked on some ningen game or drink and Yomi would never hear the end of it.

I sat on my windowsill, far away from everyone else who could've bothered me. I could safely hear the children playing their game. Mukuro was the first of us to speak.

"Rhys is talented with children. Shura took to her rather quickly," she remarked, smiling fondly. Seems she had taken to my pet quickly as well. Hn, better not touch her.

"Yes, I was surprised. He doesn't take to people very fast. He still doesn't like Yusuke," Yomi said, laughing.

Yusuke laughed, his stupid grin plain on his face. "Yeah, all kids love Rhys. She was her neighborhoods babysitter. She got a lot of money doing that. It's how she got her first guitar." I did notice that Yomi's spawn was drawn to the onna. If kids love her, she'll make someone a good mate someday. Well, assuming she'd learned about sex by then.

Mukuro looked at me. "Hiei, she's already your pet. Perhaps you should mate her."

"Hn. I prefer a woman who knows what she's doing in bed." Although I couldn't deny that dominating the onna would be easy.

"It wouldn't be hard to teach her. At that age, her mind's like a sponge. She'd absorb everything you taught her, and maybe make some new tricks as she goes along," Yomi said. Kurama looked extremely uncomfortable. So did Yusuke.

Kurama coughed. "Ok, so you guys have information for us?"

"Yes," Mukuro said. "Our scouts have picked up the tail of the guy that hired the assassin. He's a Light demon named Kazemaru. He was one of the three big guys that were involved in the genocide of the Shadow demons. The others are believed to be dead. The trio was close knit and extremely powerful."

Then it was Yomi's turn. "We've been looking into what happened to the Shadow demons. Turns out, they weren't just killed. Some were, right off the bat. Those were the lucky ones. Others were kidnapped, tested and tortured. The females…. They were often raped, then killed."

My fists clenched. If that moron touched one hair on my onna's head, I'd tear him limb from limb, laughing all the while. Kurama watched me carefully. Yes, I wasn't pleased. People were attempting to kill my pet! Not to mention his fucking daughter!

* * *

We went over some basics for my pet's protection. We were considering moving her to the Makai. Tourin or Alaric. Since there was no way in hell she was going to Gendar with Yomi. She could stay with either the Detective or myself. If she went anywhere, she'd be with me. Preferably tied to my bed in a locked room. There, I could guarantee her safety.

"Alright. That's all we can do for now," Kurama said.

The group left the kitchen. The oaf sat on the couch. I couldn't see Yomi's spawn or the onna. I had a brief moment of panic before the oaf waved us over.

"Guys, you gotta see this!" he said with a grin. "It's so cute!"

I peered over the side of the couch. My little onna was curled into a ball, her head resting on the thigh of the oaf, dozing soundly. Yomi's offspring was fast asleep, draped over the onna's legs.

The Detective laughed. "Aw, how adorable! This is just like old times. She always slept on one of us when she was little."

Yomi gathered his son, lifting him away from my onna. I stepped in and lifted her up. Mukuro smiled at me, like she knew something I didn't. I didn't try to look into her mind. I knew it wouldn't be worth the strain on my mind. Or the beating. So, I decided that I'd just glare at her.

I carried the onna up to her room. That day she'd chosen to wear what Kurama called "sweatpants" and a shirt with a large owl on it. Comfortable enough for her to sleep in. I wouldn't have to change her and "suffer" her wrath. Because a 5 foot tall girl with an owl on her chest was so terrifying. I pulled back her sheets, laying her on the bed. She was sucked into the bed. All that distinguished her from her bed was her hair.

She looked so fragile. For a moment, I worried about what would happen if she were to get captured by that demon. What would he do to her? No, I'd find him and kill him slowly and painfully. But what if I wasn't fast enough? Then what?

I was being ridiculous. She wasn't that stupid. She wasn't going to get captured. She had all the protection a girl could get. She was going to be just fine!

Yet, I was so concerned about her. Damn, that woman was making me worry about her. What was happening to me? I wasn't sure it that was good for me. Perhaps I'd have to find a way to make sure no one would bother her, permanently. Scent marking her would work. Last resort, but still an idea. It would keep everyone from touching her. Not only would she be the daughter and "sister" of two of the most powerful demons alive, but she'd be the potential of one.

No one was that stupid.

Part of me was nagging, saying that I was missing something. That I was wrong. I just didn't know what I was wrong about.

* * *

Well, I think that went rather well. Let me know what you guys thought. THis one was hard to do. :) But I'm happy with it.

Well, I'll see you next time!

~Luna


	14. Chapter 14: My Heart

Hi guys! I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry too! School has been catching up with me in a bad way. :( It really sucks, but I have no intentions of dropping the story. Ever. So, that was just to let you know I am still alive, and partially well. Headaches are a bitch. Anyways, let's do our reviews!

**dani1014**: I can't tell you what he's missing. Spoiler alert! I don't do that. Sorry! There's still a lot I haven't decided when it comes to the Kazemaru thing, so you never know, maybe there is more to him. (DUN DUN DUNNNNN) I also have this very elaborate picture of how Hiei destroyed the blender. I may or may not turn it into a oneshot or something. I think it'd be funny. I hope your wrist feels better!

**Azura Soul Reaver**: Yes, yes he is. :)

**buzzk97**: I love how protective he is too. He seems like the type to go all out for those he cares about. And I like the wolf idea. I've already decided what her animal is going to be, so you'll have to wait and see, but I think everyone will like it. ;)

**Trisanlonelyeyes**: Thanks, I was worried. Hiei is so hard to do! I almost always worry that I've made him lose character. :)

**SakiHanajima1**: Thanks! Her name is Rhys, though. Maybe Google Translate is screwing things up. If so, damn you Google! Anyways, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so far!

Now, thanks to the my new favoriters and followers, **Scotland-Lassie**, **Omen freak**, **ReadsToMuchALot**, **ROGMethos**, and **Hershey gurl**! Thanks guys!

One last thing to address before we can get started. I got one flame a few days back, and let me tell you, I was busting a gut laughing. All it said was "stinks" and it was from some anonymous person. Honestly, if you're going to flame, at least do me a favor and tell me why you didn't like it. Otherwise, it leads people to believe you couldn't find anything wrong. Anyways, thanks for sharing your opinion. At least I know that someone doesn't like it, because that's the way life works.

Ok, now let us begin!

* * *

I woke up on my bed. Ok, what the hell was that? I knew I had fallen asleep in the living room, on the couch. I was snuggled up with Shura, who was so damn cute he made kittens explode, with my head on Kazuma's lap. Shura had probably gone home by then, since my clock said it was 10 o'clock at night. Hiei was sitting on my windowsill, watching me carefully. Well, there went the mystery of how I got in my room. I grinned at him, looking like a slightly sleepy moron.

"You talk in your sleep, onna," Hiei said, matter-of-factly. I flushed, the grin flying off my face.

"Not, again….. what did I say?" I had problems with sleep talking before, and I knew that people had wanted to get me tested because of it.

"Well, you did tell the oaf not to feed me to the unicorn overlord because fire demons gave him indigestion." My eyes shot open. _Say what? _"It was nice to know that you cared more about the unicorn."

I sighed. "In my defense, you were all hypnotized by the unicorn's legions of waffles. It was an effort to not let you become a sacrifice." His expression clearly said I was insane. "I would've done something sooner, but I was busy fighting the waffles with a water gun full of maple syrup. They turned Botan into a turtle and were about to turn Yukina into a parrot."

"No more sugar before bed."

I pouted. "Ok Mr Boss." How mean was he? Only Kurama could tell me no sugar before bed. He was my daddy, not Hiei. I noticed a gleam of gold. My egg. I cradled it to my chest. It was warm. Hiei came and sat next to me, watching me cuddle my egg. He started to slowly pet my head. I hummed leaning into his hand. He smirked; I huffed. He must've thought I was his kitten or something. Cats hate me, I'd be a terrible kitten.

Hiei scooped me into his arms. "It's late. You still have to sleep in my room, remember?" Then why'd he bring me to my room? I nodded, holding my egg close. "You can bring it, onna." I smiled sleepily and snuggled into his chest. He was warm and safe. He carried me into his room, laying me under his blankets. Hiei crawled in next to me. His arms wrapped around me, pulling my back against his chest. His chin rested on my head. My egg was in front of me. I sighed. This was my idea of perfect.

"Sleep onna," Hiei whispered, stroking my head. My eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep, warm and safe next to my socially awkward penguin.

* * *

I woke up to Kurama's voice the next morning. "Rhys, Hiei, time to wake up." I groaned and snuggled into Hiei's pillow. Hiei rolled on top of me, surrounding me in heat. "Come on, guys. Get up."

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Yusuke's voice chirped. "Looks like the short ones were getting busy!"

"Guys! How could you let this happen?" Kazuma's voice demanded. "A boy and a girl shouldn't sleep together unless they're married!" Bullshit, I'd slept with him before. Same with Yusuke and Kurama. I had a problem sleeping by myself when I was little. Now I liked sleeping with Hiei. It kept away the nightmares.

Hiei growled. "All of you get out before I kill you." Good job, Hiei. I was thankful he would keep the morons and Dad out while I slept. Or tried to. "Go back to sleep, onna. You're not the only one who's not ready to get up." I made some incoherent noises, grabbing my egg and pulling it under my body. My eyes were squeezed shut.

I heard a sigh. "Hiei, you have to train." Hot damn, there went a sharp jab to Hiei's weak spot by Kurama. Let's see how he stands against that, shall we?

Hiei growled. I expected him to get up and train, dragging me along with him. Instead, he stayed where he was, keeping pinned under him on the bed. I took a few deep breaths. I had a feeling I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Well, not if Hiei the tyrant had anything to say about it.

I'll be honest, I was just happy the guy I liked wanted to be close to me. The fact that I was sleeping next to him was just a bonus.

Hiei stroked my hair, warming me with his body. It amazed me how cold I really was. I knew I ran a bit colder than most people, demons and humans alike, but Hiei felt like a full-blown fire next to me. Sure, it was probably just me, but Hiei shouldn't have felt that warm. No one was that warm. And he never was.

I inhaled through my nose. _Huh, that's weird, his scent is really strong. _

"Rhys, Kurama made waffles!" Yusuke yelled. Now, there are few things that will get me out of a warm bed, especially when I'm lying next to my favorite penguin. One of them was waffles, especially when they turned one of my friends (even though she's _that kid_ that kinda annoys me) into a man-eating turtle. That meant war.

I shot out of bed, knocking Hiei off me. ""YES! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THE WAFFLE ARMY FOR TURNING BOTAN INTO A TURTLE!" And with that war-cry, I ran from the room, off to terrorize the legions of waffles.

Yeah, no more sugar before be for me.

* * *

The next day, I was lounging in the hammock. I'd been exiled from the house. Kurama was busy taking care of his plants, Yukina was cleaning (for no reason, Kurama kept the place spotless), the boys were training, Keiko and the girls were shopping and Hiei was out taking out some stress. Genkai was kicking the boys' asses in training, and I wasn't allowed to watch. Or participate. So I had to be bored.

Kurama was tending the rosebushes. A purple one had appeared, next to the black one. The black one seemed to be shielding the purple one. I was happy about that for some reason. Wasn't sure why. It seemed like the purple bush was me.

I stared up at the sky, my egg on my chest. It was big, almost ready to hatch. I knew I'd have my Pu any day now. It was a matter of time. I was already going through names. So far, I'd picked Kuromi. It was going to be a girl, and it seemed to fit. Hiei, however, insisted on referring to my Spirit Beast as "It." As the mother, I was not impressed. I loved Stephen King, but I was not going to name my baby after a psychotic clown!

I closed my eyes for a moment, focusing on gathering the shadows into a ball above me. I opened my eyes, and there it was. It took no aura to create them, they just appeared. I stared into it.

The shadows had a calming effect on me. I'd always been a night person, but I really just loved being able to think in the dark. It was safe. Comforting. Kind of like the stone Hiei wears. A…. hiruseki stone. Looking at it calmed me down, just like being in the dark, and I was positive it did the same for him.

Yukina appeared over my face, smiling. "Hey. Mind if I join?"

"No, go ahead." I scooted over, making enough room for her. I noticed the stone hanging around her neck. It was exactly like Hiei's. "Ne, ne, where'd you get that stone?" I asked. With her, I could ask. With Hiei, I was worried he'd get mad.

"Oh, my hiruseki? My mother cried it when I was born. One for me and one for my ni-san. All koorime children get one." I nodded. Explained why Hiei was so protective of his. He was like Hogwarts and Gringots combined. On crack. And it explained why he didn't like talking about how he got it. It was a private thing.

"Sugoi! So, you can cry gems to?" I was full of questions. Brought to mind what curiosity does to cats.

"Yes, mine are white, as most koorime's are. I'm not sure if ni-san cries them, but he should be able to," she said thoughtfully. "He's never cried before, not that I know of, so they could be saltwater like most demons."

"Wow, that's so cool Yuki-chan! I almost can't believe it! People must always be after those gems, ne?"

"Yeah. I was captured because of them once. Hiei rescued me from the man that did it. SO did Yusuke-kun and Kazuma-kun."

I nodded. "They told me about that. I couldn't believe some people would actually do that. So cruel. You see it on TV all the time, but you never expect it to actually happen."

She smiled at me. "The good thing is not all people are like that. If they were, I think the Makai would be a beautiful place in comparison. But that's enough of sad things. Your egg's going to hatch soon, isn't it?"

"Yep!" I squealed. "I'm so excited! I'm going to have a partner in crime!"

"You mean a partner in tormenting Hiei with all of your love!" We both laughed uncontrollably. I did torment Hiei with all of me feels for him.

It was nice to have a female best friend. A change from the suffocating testosterone I normally dealt with.

My egg started to pulse. Yukina and I looked at it, then at each other. Lightening flashed and thunder roared. A pillar of light extended from my egg. Yukina and I shut our eyes against the glare.

When we opened our eyes, my egg was gone.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! (Dani, please don't kill me!) I wonder, what's going to happen? If any of you have any last requests for the Spirit Beast, let me know, because it's almost finalized. I might not change it unless I hear a really good idea.

Well, that's all for now, folks. Let me know what you thought. Bye guys! I'll try to update this week!

~Luna


	15. Chapter 15: Who I Am

I'm back guys! We finally get to see what's going on with Rhys' Spirit Beast! Yay! Well, I'm gonna get the lovely reviwers over with and then we'll begin.

**dani1014**: I'm seriously about to hide behind a big rock right now. Please don't kill me. Yeah, I like her dream. I'm kind of worried about my mental state since I'm the one who came up with it. I'm not to sure what I should think regarding my sanity, but oh well. It's not like most people don't think I'm nuts. Lol, I should have Hiei actually get overheated from the feels. It makes sense, since he's a fire demon and all. I think I may do that. And I'm glad your hand is feeling better!

**Azura Soul Reaver**: Yeah, And I'm the one that came up with this. Maybe there's something about both of us that needs help. :)

**Ellemonster**: HA! I JUST DID! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FEELS!

**SakiHanajima1**: Yeah, I hope you like it. I'm a little worried about what everyone will think.

**Hershy gurl**: YAY! Someone who doesn't hate me for the cliffy! WOOHOOOO!

**Random Guest who Does Not Have A Name (Not even kidding, I don't know who this is)** From now on, I am so going to call boys TTus. I love that! Gold star to your teacher!

And last but not least, thank you to ** .szy ** for following my story!

Let us begin ladies (and possibly gents, but part of me seriously doubts that)

* * *

Yukina and I stared at each other. "Where'd it go?" we yelled simultaneously. Kurama ran over, a look of panic in his eyes. He stopped dead when he looked at me. Instantly, he burst into hysterics. Yukina looked at the top of my head, joining in the laughter.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" I demanded, cocking my head to one side. Then I heard it. The small "rawr" that signaled the arrival of my baby. I reached up, feeling a ball of fur. I pulled her down.

Instantly, my ovaries exploded from all the cute. (I'd been on tumblr the previous night, don't judge me.)

In my arms was a tiny black wolf pup. Great big silver eyes stared up at me, a small bark coming from her mouth. Damn, she had some big teeth. A pair of black bat wings were folded onto her back. I fell in love. She was a little, cuddly ball of fur with teeth! It was freaking perfect! I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, baby, guess you're my inner self, huh?" I cooed, cuddling my little wolf. "Glad to know I'm so damn cute inside. Here was me thinking you were gonna eat me or something." The little ball of fur "rawr"d affectionately. "I'm gonna name you Kuromi!" Hot, damn, this was freaking perfect! Who'da thunk she'd be so cute? I was dying from all the big eyes!

Hiei flashed in front of us. "Onna, I saw a light what" He was cut off by Kuromi attacking his face with her furry cuteness and love. "Onna! What the hell is this thing!?"

"Her name is Kuromi. She's my Spirit Beast. Looks like she loves you, Hiei!" I said, giggling. I hopped off the hammock, moving to grab Kuromi. "Sorry, sweetie, Hiei's gonna need some time to get used to you. He's a socially awkward penguin." Hiei scowled and grabbed her away from me. I whined, trying to get my wolf back. He was holding her by the scruff of her neck. Kurama and Yukina took this opportunity to leave before Hiei and I got into a fight. Hiei examined Kuromi, squinting.

"She looks like you," he grunted. "I hope she won't annoy me as much as you do."

I pouted. "I don't really annoy you, do I?" Hiei looked at my face. He sighed and handed Kuromi back to me. I looked up into his crimson eyes.

"Onna, if you annoyed me, I wouldn't let you sit with me, let alone sleep in my bed." His hand began to pet my head. Kuromi whined and flew up to his face, nuzzling him. "Fine, you can get the same attention she gets. It really is like you, onna. Just as big of an attention whore. Let's go inside. I want to see if this thing will bully the Detective's thing." Very eloquent Hiei. My baby was not a thing!

"Hey! I am not an attention whore! I only like attention from you because you're fun to harass!" I yelled indignantly. Hiei just sighed and pushed me inside.

Hiei kept Kuromi in his arms as we went. I smiled to myself. He was so warming up to her. He had a soft spot for things that would cuddle up to him without fear of repercussions. The trick was seeing through his "I-hate-affection" bullshit. Hiei sat on his windowsill, letting Kuromi fall asleep on his chest. I put my head on his hip, closing my eyes. He began to pet me slowly, like he always did. Man, Kuromi and I were like his puppies or something.

Everyone arrived a few minutes later. Right as I had almost fallen asleep. Damn it. Keiko had Pu in her arms, along with a bunch of shopping bags. Pu woke up and flew over to Kuromi. She woke up as the small penguin neared her. Kuromi snapped her jaws at him. Looks like those two weren't going to be very good friends. Hiei smirked at me.

"Onna, it seems it's intelligent. More so than I thought. At least it knows that Yusuke's thing is stupid." I laughed as Kuromi chased Pu around the room.

Keiko snagged Kuromi out of the air, saving Pu. "She's so cute, Rhys! But she's a bully, just like you were when you were little." Kuromi fought her way from Keiko and to Hiei, nuzzling his neck. "And she loves Hiei!" Hiei growled at the insinuation. What, I did love Hiei. He was a great friend. My family.

"She's exactly like Rhys, then! We all know she's attached to Hiei," Botan chuckled.

My face went hot. "Daddy! Make them stop!" I whined to Kurama. He just smiled and shook his head. Bloody Traitor! Won't even defend his own kid!

"Sorry, sweetie. You do cling to Hiei." Kurama was right, of course. Hiei just scoffed.

"She better not 'cling' to anyone else. She's my pet."

I twitched. "I'm not your pet, you socially awkward penguin!"

"Hn."

"That's not a freaking word!"

Everyone laughed as Hiei just kept teasing me. It seemed like it was his hobby. I'll admit, it did one really good thing for me. It helped me forget about that Kazemaru guy. Looking back, that may have been Hiei's goal. To make me forget.

* * *

Later that night, I sat up on the roof of the temple. Hiei had gone back to Alaric to help with some of the issues, so he wasn't there to be a bedtime Nazi. Kuromi was on my lap, fast asleep.

I was thinking, same as I always do when I got up on high places in the dark. The Kazemaru guy was really bugging me. I felt like I should know him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. There had to be something more to why he killed my family, why the light demon went so far to get to me. Everyone had a motive. I just had to figure it out to make a gameplan.

Everyone else seemed to be trying to make sure that I didn't think about it. Even Hiei. I knew why. I was the baby of the group, literally, as I was the youngest person there. That was all fine and dandy. They wanted to believe that I was this innocent little girl who didn't understand a thing that was going on. Just young and naïve. But I understood everything.

I knew all too well what was going on. I understood the finality of death, that someone was trying to kidnap me and if I made one wrong move I could die. I knew that. It was real, and it made sense. The mask I put up to make them think I was ok and a ditz with a decent voice worked too well. No one even bothered to pry. Not even Hiei.

I wasn't sure whether or not I should be happy about that. Or if I should be sad. In a way, it was a good thing, because I hated to worry them more than I had to. They were all happy. Yet, it made me feel alone. No one tried to make sure I was ok. They just accepted the lie and moved on. I never knew if that was for better or for worse. It was almost second nature to have everyone believe I was fine. Even though I was terrified on the inside. Just a scared little girl.

At about 3 am I went back inside. I was still sleeping in Hiei's bed. It was lonely without him. I was used to having next to me, the person I'd snuggle with all the time. Instead, I was wrapped around one of his pillows. Kuromi was on Hiei's favorite pillow, fast asleep.

_Lucky brat,_ I thought. _She hasn't slept with him yet. It's fine for her to just have his pillow. I need him to be next to me. Stupid penguin._

* * *

The next morning, I slept in late. Like, noon late. I wondered why no one had woken me up. Even Kuromi had flown off somewhere. That was weird. Daddy normally woke me up and made me eat breakfast. Or I woke up to Yusuke and Kazuma fighting. TO stop them from killing each other, if nothing else.

I got out of bed, wearing one of Kazuma's old shirts and a pair of shorts. I'd stolen that Metallica tee when I was 10 and no way was he getting it back. I'd stolen more from Yusuke than Kazuma anyways.

I crept towards the kitchen. Everyone was speaking in hushed voices. It went silent the second I entered the room. Only Hiei was missing. Still in Alaric. What the hell was going on? They all just stared at me, like I was an animal at the zoo or something. I stared back. Kuromi flew across the room from her place in Kurama's arms to snuggle against me. Everyone looked dead serious.

"Guys, what's wrong? Did Hiei get hurt? Did Koenma's voice drop? Did the waffle army take over?" Ok, I really should've made sure I was awake before I started talking. That was a little off, even for me.

Kurama smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "No, sweetie. Nothing happened. It's nothing." I glared at him. He wasn't nearly as good at lying as he thought.

"Ok, now that we've gotten the bullshit out if the way, what really happened?" I demanded, my voice curt and sharp.

Yusuke sighed. Everyone avoided my eyes. "A bunch of our scouts were found dead. We thought they were getting close to Kazemaru's stronghold. Now, we aren't so sure it wasn't a decoy. It's too dangerous for anyone to go back out. He's a lot stronger than we thought."

I nodded. "Ok, thanks for the honesty. Now, we knew he was strong. That was something we had expected from the get go. Now we know his forces are stronger than expected. Not a bad thing. We can prepare for this. If it's too dangerous, we wait. They'll come out to try and get me eventually. We attack when they do. It's not the end of the world, guys." I was shaking. He was strong enough to kill off the scouts. That was really, really bad.

Everyone stared at me. I think they were in shock. They weren't used to me going against them so openly. Sure, I called them out on a lot of stuff, but that was minor. And yes, I was usually the one that could calm down and cheer up everyone. I almost never told them that they were stupid for freaking out. And I never called them out on lying to me for stuff like this.

Kurama sighed. "You're right. We need to think about this logically."

"You also can't lie to me," I snapped. "End of story. I need to know what's going on! The less I know, the more scared I get. Just…. Please guys."

They all nodded. Keiko wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close. Hopefully now they;d be more honest with me. Kazuma studied my shirt puzzled.

"Hey, isn't that my Metallica tee shirt?"

Let's just say he never got it back.

* * *

I sat outside with Yukina, watching the boys spar. I was due to fight Yusuke after they were done. I anticipated some heavy duty ass kicking. And I knew it wasn't Yusuke that was going to end up with his ass handed to him on a plate. Kuromi napped on my lap, snoring away. Jealous.

The boys finished and Kurama waved me over. "Your turn, honey."

"Okies." I handed Kuromi to Yukina and to my place across from Yusuke. This was going to end with me on my ass. Yusuke just grinned at me. It was the "don't-worry-I-won't-kick-your-ass-too-bad" grin that he gave Kazuma all the time.

_Thanks bro, _I thought bitterly. _Appreciate the sentiment. Ass. _

"Begin!" Kurama yelled. I waited for Yusuke to make the first move. Mostly because I knew I was going to die trying to run at him. He ran at me. I ran away. I'm not proud. I'm gonna lie to myself and say I was dodging.

He turned and ran at me again, laughing. So I did what all smart little shadow demons do. I shot a shadow ball at him. It missed. I almost fell over in my fail. Yusuke laughed at me and tackled me to the ground. Got dammit. He was at least twice as heavy as I thought he was. Knocked the wind right out of me. If Hiei saw this, I'd have died right there. S, I did the only thing I could do.

I kneed him in the balls. Don't judge me, I had to!

Yusuke yelled and rolled over, clutching his now (hopefully) impotent balls. I got up and bolted. After I kicked him in the face. I knew he was faster than me and I didn't give a flying fuck. I was outta there.

Kurama was laughing as Yusuke chased me around, not really trying. Meanwhile, I was freaking out. I was so gonna die in a real fight.

Yusuke snagged my arm and flipped me. How he got that close to me, I guess I'll never know. I landed hard. OWIE! ASSWHOLE! He started laughing. I rolled over, about to kick him where it hurt again, but it wasn't in the cards. Why?

He had a charged Spirit Gun staring me in the face.

Dammit.

"Not, bad, Rhys. Gotta stop running away though. Ain't gonna help you in a fight," he said lowering his hand. "What would you do to get away from the Spirit Gun?"

"At point blank like that, I'd be fucked over a cactus. All I could do was send a shadow ball into it at full force and hope it hit." I stood up, brushing myself off. "Either way, there's not much I could do."

"Fair enough. You're getting better. No more running though, get over the fear of getting hit. Sometimes you gotta take a punch." I scowled, nodding. I didn't wanna get hit for a fucking reason!

Kurama came over to me, laughing. "Ok, now you can eat. Then you get to fight Kuwabara." Oh god dammit. Why me?! I scowled. This was just a way for them to torture me. Kurama was worse than Hiei. Slave driver.

* * *

Once again, I was laying in Hiei's bed, surrounded by his scent and the darkness. Sore as hell from fighting the guys all day. At least I got a bit better. Kuromi was fast asleep. She slept more than Eikichi and I combined. What a weird wolf. I pet her head softly, staring at her through the dark. Looks like petting my Spirit Beast was another thing to add to what calmed me down.

I was lonely. It had only been two days, and I wanted my damn fire demon back. I was starting to get really possessive with him. Even with a crush on Hiei, I shouldn't have been that obsessed. Right? I wanted Hiei back next to me. My chest hurt, and I couldn't stop thinking about Hiei. My stomach was twisting. I was worried beyond all sanity about that stupid penguin, even though I knew he could take care of himself just fine.

I must have been getting sick or something. Or I was just stressed because I was in danger from some guy I didn't even know. Or that Hiei's scent was everywhere. Yeah, it was probably a combination of everything. I was fine.

* * *

Da end! Well, I think that went well. I wanna know how many people like Kuromi. I think she's a cutie. Well, in my head, she is. All eyes, that wolf. Anyways, I have a brain teaser for everyone.

If you have 8 apples, take away 5, how long does it take for the alligator to get to Birmingham from Tokyo travelling by dancing unicorn on the Intergalactic Highway of Furbies at 5 pigs a second?

Don't ask, just send in your answer as a review. Because I want to see how weird everyone reading this really is.

Thanks guys! See you next time!

~Luna


	16. Chapter 16: You Found Me

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got really sick over the past few weeks and I was just dying. It wasn't a good place to be. But I'm back now and there's mostly no harm done. Except to my head. Damn migraines.

Well, on to the reviewers!

**dani1014**: Well, I'm glad I'm not dead. It's a good thing. Although I kinda feel it. Anyways, I know! He totally loves Kuromi, we just have to get him to admit it! And we all know that that will take for-freaking-ever.

**Ash Sprite**: Close. The answer is purple though, the reason is wrong.

**Azura Soul Reaver**: Yay! Fangirl moment!

**DonCossak**: Unfortunately not the right answer, but it was a good try. :)

**Akara Suzuki:**Well, welcome to the story! The whole moe thing happened to me too, I love wolves. And as for the quotev, I only recently discovered that i have one, and I still have no idea how to use it. So you most likely don't follow me, especially since it uses my real name and not Luna. So maybe, but I'm not going to just give out the name, since I don't trust the internet. No offense people. And yay! Someone who likes the same music as me! :)

Ok, and thank you to** White chocolate cheesecake**, **Heather is a Hanyou Neko**, and **Supernatural Believer** for following and favoriting! Let us continue with the story!

* * *

"Onna, give it back!" Hiei yelled as I ran off, his katana in my hand. He'd wacked me over the head with it. Mainly because I'd decided to tell him that he was a socially awkward penguin in need of human clothes. He didn't really appreciate that. So, he hit me. I snagged his sword and booked it.

He wasn't really trying to catch me. If he was, he'd have caught me, and I'd have been on the ground getting my hair pulled. He was like a 5th grade bully.

I was up in a tree, stretching in the air. I'd missed being up high. Hiei was on the ground, glaring up at me. He could've come up after me in a heartbeat. I wasn't sure why he hadn't. Probably because he knew I'd give back his sword eventually. And I had to come down for food sooner or later. Most likely sooner, knowing me.

I looked at the sword and sighed. Hiei needed his security blanket back. "Fine, Hiei. Come up here and I'll give it to you. I'm not gonna drop your baby." In a flash, he was next to me. I handed him the sword. "I'm not wrong, though. You need human clothes if you're going to follow me all the time. You can't look like an extra from an old Jackie Chan movie. Well, not outside of the temple. Here, feel free to look like you're a martial arts actor from the 80's."

"Hn. It's not like people see me." He tugged my hair.

I winced. "Owie! Unnecessary! And you don't know that! What if I need to go shopping or something by myself. You have to come with me so I'm not alone. We're going shopping tomorrow. I have to take Yusuke and Kazuma anyways, and Daddy already agreed to it. He's bringing his girlfriend so I can meet her. You have to come."

"Why should I?" he demanded.

"Because we can harass Yusuke and Kazuma, and I have cabin fever. Anyways, I want to see you wearing colors and skinny jeans." Yeah, I liked Hiei. He was my first crush. I wanted to see his butt in skinnies. Don't judge me!

Hiei looked at me, confused. "You mean those tight jeans you like to wear?"

"Yep. There are versions for guys. And they are a lot more comfortable than you'd think," I said with a huge Yusuke grin. Hiei just sighed. I took that as a signal that he was going. Mostly because I'd tie him up like a deer and strap him to the hood of my daddy's minivan.

I'll be honest, my dad should have a red sports car. You know, a midlife crisis car?

Oops, tangent. Moving on.

* * *

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" I yelled, cheering Keiko on in the domination of Yusuke. They were playing Super Smash Bros. I was betting on Keiko. Kazuma was cheering for Yusuke. I think.

"Come on Urameshi! Don't lose! We have our male pride!" Kazuma yelled.

Shizuru, Hiei and I scoffed. "No you don't," we all said in unison. Kazuma and Yusuke sputtered in anger. That gave Keiko the opening she need to kill Yusuke's sorry ass. I was so proud to be her "little sister."

Shizuru, Yukina and I cheered. Hiei smirked. Kazuma facepalmed. Yusuke started having a fit, swearing and saying that the game was rigged. He was such a baby. Sometimes I wondered what Keiko saw in him.

I stood. "Ok, I think that Kazuma and Yusuke need to go spar. Keiko needs to remember why she loves Yusuke, and we need to help get rid of Kazuma's man-card. We already confiscated Yusuke's."

"onna, we all know that the oaf will get his ass kicked. Do we really have to watch?"

Kazuma got pissed. He started yelling (mostly) empty threats as Yusuke pushed him outside. Hiei just rolled his eyes and beckoned my with his finger.

Kuromi attacked his face with her furry cuteness. I sat in my spot, leaning on Hiei's hip and closed my eyes.

_Onna, are you really going to make me go shopping with you tomorrow? _Hiei asked as he began to pet me. I was a little shocked. Hiei didn't really have a mental chat with me in a while.

_Yes, I want to see you in human clothes. Deal. _ I mentally snapped. _Just do it. For me? _ I gave him the puppy dog eyes. I knew he was powerless against it. Because let's face it, no one can stand up to the puppy dog eyes.

There was a long silence. _Damn you onna._

_ Yay! I win!_

* * *

The next day, I woke up on Hiei's bed. His arms were around me, like every morning. Kurama was cooking. I could smell the heavenly food. I climbed out of bed, waking Hiei up. He glared at me. I grinned. He tried to grab me and pull me back, stopping when my stomach growled. Apparently it didn't like to be prevented from getting food. Hiei rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweats. The only human clothes he had. Good thing we were shopping.

We went into the kitchen, where into Kurama instantly brought me into a hug. "Good morning sweetie! Morning, Hiei. Are you two excited for shopping today?"

"Hn." Ever so chatty, Hiei.

"I am! I am so excited to meet your girlfriend! I don't know anything about her! And Hiei needs clothes," I said, hopping up on the counter. Kurama nodded.

"Yes, I agree. I have something he'll be wearing while we go. And Ame can't wait to meet you either, sweetie. Wear a band tee and she'll be yours." I grinned. That was totally doable. I ran to my room, straight to my closet.

I put on a black Rolling Stones tee, black skinnies and purple combats. Well, those go on after I leave the temple, but yeah. They were the comfiest shoes I had since my flats had been victims of over wear and turned into Kuromi's chew toys. That was an added reason to go shopping. I mean, come on, what girl doesn't love shoes? Be serious.

I put my hair into a high ponytail and put on a bit of eyeliner. My Nightmare Before Christmas gods, you are adorablemini backpack held all of my necessities. Aka, chocolate, Coke, and money.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kazuma were waiting for me. I was a little stunned. Hiei was wearing jeans and a black long sleeve. It was amazing. We'd be fighting off girls with a stick. Why did I have to friends with such attractive guys? I mean, even Kazuma was built like Chuck Norris. What a way to make a girl feel bad.

Yusuke handed me my underused skateboard. It would make my life a lot easier. We all got into Kurama's minivan.

I still thought he should've had a red Maserati or something.

The entire way to the shopping district, I was bouncing in my seat like a bunny. I was so excited to meet Ame! Kurama had kept his mouth shut about her. It was obvious that he loved her and didn't want to say anything until he was certain. Which meant I might have been meeting my future mother. That was freaking awesome.

Everyone laughed (except Hiei) as I jumped out of the van the second we stopped. I looked around, wondering which girl was Ame. Kurama just rolled his eyes, smiling. We walked towards the center of the district. Well, Yusuke pushed me on my skateboard, because I was a little lazy. Well, a lot. But that's just irrelevant.

"She's meeting us by the fountain. You'll know when you see her." Daddy was grinning. He was so excited to show off his girlfriend.

There was a girl sitting on the side of the fountain. She had long straight black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a grey AC/DC tee, black skinnies and a black blazer with pushed up sleeves. A pair of sky blue hightops were on her feet, and she wore black hipster glasses. I figured she was the one.

Since she, y'know, glomped Daddy while yelling "Kurama!" Everyone suddenly started staring at the boys, whispering about how they looked. Mostly about Hiei and Daddy. I just sighed. People were weird.

The girl I assumed was Ame smiled at us all. "Hey guys! Kurama's told me a lot about you. Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma and of course, Rhys. Nice to finally meet all of you."

"Wait, you know about demons?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Sure. I'm a wolf demon. Grew up here though. I go to college for acting and design." She tunred her eyes to me. "Oh gods, you're adorable!" I was instantly attacked in a giant hug, cutting off my air supply. Hiei smirked at me, enjoying y discomfort at being hugged by a person I didn't really know. So she was a hugger. Ok, could be worse. At least she likes rock. "And you like music! Oh, you are so mine!"

"Wait, do you like Escape the Fate, Seether, Evanescence, Flyleaf, and the Black Veil Brides?" I demanded. That would pretty much make her my instant friend.

Ame just gave me a confused look. "Doesn't everybody?"

I stared at her before looking at Daddy. "Ok, we're going shopping for a ring today."  
"Why?" He asked.

"Because if you don't marry her, I just might." Everyone burst out laughing, even though I was seriously considering it.

* * *

"Ok, put on these, this, this, this and this. GO." I pushed Hiei into a change room. He had an armful of clothes that really was bigger than him. I sat down on the chair outside of the room, sighing. I was exhausted. We'd already had to get Yusuke clothes for his anniversary with Keiko, and got Kazuma a suit. Which was a miracle in its own right. Hiei was the last one left, and that was going to be a very difficult task for me.

Everyone else was roaming around. Kurama was sitting with Ame outside the store. I held the credit card Koenma and Mukuro had set up with them. Meanwhile, I was forcing Hiei to try on human clothes.

He came out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tee that said "Pyromaniac" on it and a black leather jacket. I smiled, getting up to tug on the waistband of the pants and straighten the jacket. He looked sexy. I think I stopped breathing at first.

"They look good. Feel ok?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. "They are not as bad as I thought he'd be." He tugged it a bit. I just grinned and shoved him back into the change room. He was so going to wear more human clothes.

* * *

Hiei was finishing up in the change room when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Um, Saekata-san, is that you?"

I turned to see Takeshi smiling down at me in all his tall glory. Fuck my short life.

"Oh hey, Takeshi-kun. What brings you here?" I asked, smiling. More to the point, how the hell did he find me? He was my least favorite person, and I prided myself on trying to avoid him. Where the hell were Kazuma and Yusuke when I needed them. Takeshi shrugged.

"Clothes. Hey, where were you the last week of school? I mean, the teachers wouldn't tell us and we were worried." I shrugged.

"No big deal, just some family stuff. Nothing to worry about." Yeah, I was lying through my teeth, but he didn't need to know that. Who cared? Hiei came out of the dressing room.

"Onna, I'm done," He snapped, glaring at my stalker. "Who's this?"

"W-well, I'll see you later Saekata-san. Bye!" And he booked it faster than anyone I'd ever seen. Well, any human I'd ever seen.

Hiei turned his death glare to me. I sighed, explaining myself. "That was Takeshi. He's my stalker. He goes to school with me and Kazuma used to keep me far away from him." I shrugged, heading to the register.

As we left, he huffed. "Stay away from him onna. I don't trust him. There's something wrong I can't place."

"Yeah, I noticed. Don't worry, I try to stay far away. He's kind of creepy and I pride myself on the ability I have to book it when I see him."

He seemed content with that answer. Well, at least Hiei was happy. Meanwhile, I was a little creeped out. Takeshi was scary and I kind of like to run.

At least Hiei was happy. I mean, he was fucking scary when he was angry. I usually tried to book it. And then small children hide under large rocks.

* * *

And c'est la fin! Well, that went well. What's wrong with Takeshi? Why doesn't Hiei trust him? Who knows. YOu'll have to find out next time on "I'm SOrry, Hn Isn't a Word!"

Wow, that was over dramatic.

Anyways, you know what to do!

Bye guys!

~Luna


End file.
